Strawberry vs Cherry
by Banshee0
Summary: [Complete] Jemand aus Eiris Vergangenheit taucht auf und sorgt für einiges an Problemen... [shounen ai - es ist Gravitation, was habt ihr erwartet?]
1. Kapitel 01

Das ist nicht nur meine erste Gravi-Fanfiction, sondern meine erste Fanfiction überhaupt. Also bitte R+R, damit ich weiß, ob ich in dem Stil weitermachen soll, oder nicht.  
  
Die einzigen Charaktere, die mir in dieser Geschichte gehören sind Kira und Sharon Kitazawa. Alle anderen gehören, "wer-auch-immer-die-Rechte-an- Gravitation-hat".  
  
Der Wahrheitsgehalt der Geschichte ist wohl ziemlich gering. Ich wüsste zum Beispiel nichts davon, dass Yuki Kitazawa eine Schwester hatte (oder?). Und ob Eiri sich wirklich überreden lassen würde... Stop! Das gehört ja dann in die Geschichte selber... :)  
  
Und dass ich die Charakterisierungen hundertprozentig hinbekomme, glaube ich eigentlich auch nicht, aber es ist ja meine Geschichte, also sind die Charaktere so, wie ich sie haben will und basta! ;)  
  
Ich glaube, das war's... Viel Spaß beim Lesen auf jeden Fall!  
  
- Banshee  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kapitel 01  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Yuuuuukiiiii!!!"  
  
'Bitte nicht...'  
  
Eiri zog sich die Decke über den Kopf, in der Hoffnung, so weiter schlafen zu können. Er konnte Shuichi ignorieren. Er wusste, dass er es konnte. Schließlich tat er es die ganze Zeit über.  
  
"Yuki!!! Steh auf!!!"  
  
Mit einem Knall flog die Tür zum Schlafzimmer auf und ein Stück pinker Energie wirbelte herein. Mit einem Satz sprang Shuichi auf das Bett.  
  
"Es ist schon bald Mittag! Du kannst doch nicht den ganzen Tag schlafen, Yuki!!!"  
  
Eiris einzige Reaktion bestand aus einem gemurmelten "Verschwinde...", während er sich auch noch das Kissen über den Kopf zog, um Shuichis Geplapper zu entgehen.  
  
Er hatte die ganze Nacht vor seinem Laptop gesessen und war erst ins Bett gegangen, als die Morgendämmerung schon anbrach. Auch wenn es jetzt schon beinahe Mittag war, wie der Junge neben ihm behauptete, bedeutete das nicht, dass er schon ausgeschlafen war.  
  
Im Gegenteil...  
  
Doch das schien Shuichi nicht zu stören.  
  
"Maaa... Yuki... Du solltest früher schlafen gehen und weniger rauchen und trinken, dann wärst du am Morgen nicht immer so mürrisch!"  
  
Eiri konnte an Shuichis Tonfall erkennen, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis dieser wieder einmal beleidigt sein würde. Doch im Moment wollte Eiri nur schlafen. Irgendwie schien das allerdings nicht zu klappen, solange Shuichi neben ihm auf dem Bett saß und auf ihn einredete, während er an Decke und Kissen zerrte, um in wach zu bekommen.  
  
'Irgendwie scheint das mit dem Ignorieren doch nicht mehr so wirklich zu klappen. Wann habe ich eigentlich damit angefangen, wirklich auf das zu hören, was diese Nervensäge zu sagen hat?'  
  
Normalerweise hätte Eiri einfach so lange gewartet, bis sich Shuichi beleidigt wieder verzog, doch dieses Mal fehlte ihm dazu einfach der Nerv.  
  
"WAS?!?"  
  
Eiri setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf und fuhr den Jungen neben ihm wütend an. Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen funkelten wütend. Alles, was er wollte, war genügend Ruhe, um ein wenig schlafen zu können. Aber das war anscheinend unmöglich, solange Shuichi in der Nähe war. Also würde er wohl dafür sorgen müssen, dass er es so schnell wie möglich nicht mehr war. Und wie es aussah war er auf dem besten Weg dazu.  
  
Shuichi war erschrocken zurückgefahren, als Eiri so plötzlich hochkam. Jetzt schaute er den blonden Mann vor ihm mit großen Augen an. Er war es ja gewohnt, dass Eiri ständig irgendwie sauer war, besonders nachdem er gerade erst aufgewacht war, aber eine so heftige Reaktion war doch eher selten.  
  
"Ich... uhm... ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob wir zusammen essen gehen. Ich komme gerade aus dem Studio und habe noch nichts zu Mittag gegessen und wie ich dich kenne hast du seit gestern außer Bier auch nichts zu dir genommen und... uhm..."  
  
Unter dem immer wütender werdenden Blick von Eiri wurde Shuichis Stimme immer leiser, bis er schließlich ganz verstummte.  
  
"Du meinst, du hast mich geweckt, nachdem ich gerade mal ein paar Stunden geschlafen habe, weil DU Hunger hast?!? Bist du sogar zu blöd, dir alleine etwas in einem Restaurant zu bestellen?!?"  
  
Eiri war eindeutig wütend.  
  
Und Shuichi unterdrückte mit Mühe die ersten Tränen. Er war sich wie immer keiner Schuld bewusst und Eiris Beleidigungen verletzten ihn jedes Mal wieder, egal, wie oft er sie zu hören bekam.  
  
"Ich... Wir haben uns in letzter Zeit aber so selten gesehen. Ich wollte mit dir..."  
  
Shuichi konnte den Satz nicht beenden, da er von Eiris wütender Stimme unterbrochen wurde.  
  
"Zum -Glück- hatte ich größtenteils meine Ruhe vor dir!!! Wenn du die ganze Zeit in der Nähe wärst, würde es sowieso nicht lange dauern, bis ich durchdrehe!!! Und jetzt verschwinde endlich aus meiner Wohnung und lass mich schlafen!!!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten ließ Eiri sich wieder zurückfallen, drehte Shuichi den Rücken zu und zog sich die Decke über die Schultern.  
  
Hinter sich konnte er einen unterdrückten Schluchzer hören und dann spürte er, wie sich das Bett leicht bewegte, als Shuichi auf der anderen Seite herauskletterte. Es folgte das leise Tappen seiner Füße auf dem Fußboden und dann ein Klicken, das Eiri verriet, dass Shuichi das Zimmer verlassen und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.  
  
Wenig später fiel auch die Wohnungstür ins Schloss. Shuichi hatte die Wohnung verlassen. Wie Eiri es ihm gesagt hatte.  
  
Jetzt hatte er endlich die Ruhe, die er brauchte, um schlafen zu können.  
  
Warum aber sah er dann jedes Mal, wenn er die Augen schloss Shuichis indigofarbene Augen vor sich, wie sie sich langsam mit Tränen füllten, die sich weigerten, weiter unterdrückt zu werden, während er, Eiri, ihn anschrie?  
  
Und warum hatte er plötzlich so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in der Magengegend?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
So... Das war das erste Kapitel... Nicht viel, ich weiß, aber hoffentlich genug, um -irgendjemanden- neugierig auf mehr zu machen?  
  
Ich weiß, ich sollte klein und bescheiden anfangen, aber ich sag jetzt einfach mal, ich schreibe nicht weiter, bevor ich nicht... uhm... 1en (ursprünglich stand hier -5-, aber ich halt's eh nicht aus, so lange zu warten und einen hab ich inzwischen schon ergattert *lol*) Review hab... (Nicht dass ich sonst nicht auch weiterschreiben würde, aber ich behaupte das jetzt einfach mal... *ggg*)  
  
Sowohl positive wie auch negative Kritik ist willkommen. Positive ist mir natürlich logischerweise lieber. Negative wird ignoriert, falls es sich nur um haltlose Bemerkungen handelt. Konstruktive ist sehr erwünscht, schließlich will ich wissen, was ich besser, anders, gar nicht machen sollte.  
  
Und falls irgendwer eine Idee für einen Titel hat: Ich hab noch keine, also "Hilfe!?!" :) Klar, ist noch nicht viel (gar keine?) Handlung zu erkennen und es ist schwer einen Titel dazu zu finden, aber vielleicht gibt es in dieser Welt ja ein paar Genies, die so was können... *smile*  
  
Also bis zum nächsten Mal(?) *hoff*  
  
- Banshee 


	2. Kapitel 02

Vielleicht liegt es ja auch nur an mir, aber der erste Teil dieses Kapitels kommt mir irgendwie wie die Lebensgeschichte von Eiris Kühlschrank vor. ^.^" Jedenfalls habe ich noch nie so oft das Wort Kühlschrank auf nur einer halben Seite verwendet... *lol*  
  
Falls irgendwer meine Beschreibung des Kühlschrankinhaltes unrealistisch findet, kann ich nur versichern: So was -gibt- es wirklich! Ich spreche aus eigener Erfahrung. Ich lagere zwar kein Dosenbier, aber dafür hab ich genug Dinge im Kühler, deren Identität sich nur noch anhand der Verpackung feststellen lässt... (Ich sollte ihn wohl wieder mal ausräumen... ^.^") [So unglaublich es scheint bin ich aber trotzdem eine gute Köchin, wie jeder bestätigen wird, der schon mal in den Genuss gekommen ist! (Musste ich jetzt noch anmerken... *ggg*)]  
  
Auch wenn es vielleicht so aussehen mag: Ich will hier weder übermäßigen Alkohol- noch Zigarettenkonsum fördern... *ggg* Ich bin zwar von der überaus positiven Wirkung von Alkohol auf jeden Kater überzeugt, aber wie auch unten erwähnt: Ob das wirklich gesund ist? Naja... ^_^  
  
- Banshee  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kapitel 02  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Verschlafen tappte er in die Küche und steuerte, trotz der noch halb geschlossenen Augen, den Kühlschrank zielsicher an. Er war immer noch müde und sein Schädel hämmerte phänomenal. Der Kühlschrank wurde geöffnet und Eiri kniff die Augen noch weiter zusammen, als ihn das Licht der Innenbeleuchtung blendete. Nicht dass er hätte sehen müssen, was sich in dem Kühlschrank befand, um zu finden, wonach er suchte.  
  
In seinem Kühlschrank hatte es immer nur zwei Dinge gegeben: Dosenbier und durch die Zeit unkenntlich gemachte Dinge, die ihm irgendwer mit zuviel gutem Willen einmal aufgeschwatzt hatte. Doch damit war Schluss gewesen, nachdem Shuichi bei ihm "eingezogen" war, wie er es nannte. Nachdem der Junge das erste Mal die Kühlschranktür geöffnet hatte, hatte Eiri ein ungläubiger Blick getroffen.  
  
"Wie kannst du bei deiner Ernährungsweise trotzdem so gut aussehen???" (1) hatte er einigermaßen fassungslos gefragt. "Das Zeug wird ja schon fast wieder lebendig..."  
  
Daraufhin hatte er kurzerhand den gesamten Kühlschrankinhalt in den nächsten Mülleimer geleert und verkündet, er würde einkaufen gehen. Aber nicht, ohne Eiri vorher noch davon überzeugen zu wollen, dass er -gesehen- hatte, wie eines der Dinge aus dem Kühlschrank mit etwas gezuckt hatte, das entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit einer Hand hatte. Was zur Folge hatte, dass Eiri ziemlich bald darauf -bestand-, dass Shuichi einkaufen ging. Oder auch einfach nur aus seiner Nähe verschwand, damit er seine Ruhe hatte. Und so kam es, dass Eiris Kühlschrankinhalt nun ein bisschen mehr variierte. Er bestand zwar immer noch zu einer guten Hälfte nur aus Dosenbier, aber anstelle des anderen, unidentifizierbaren Zeugs hatte Shuichi alle Arten von Fertiggerichten und dem Zeug, das er den ganzen Tag über in sich hineinstopfte, in den Kühlschrank gesteckt.  
  
Es war Eiri ein Rätsel, warum ihm das alles gerade jetzt einfiel. Seine suchende Hand hatte inzwischen ihr Ziel gefunden und er zog eine Dose Bier aus der Halterung an der Kühlschranktür. Ohne den Kühlschrank wieder zu schließen, öffnete er die Dose und noch in der selben Bewegung führte er sie zum Mund. Zehn Sekunden später war sie leer. Er nahm eine zweite Dose, schloss die Kühlschranktür und warf die leere Dose in den Mülleimer.  
  
Auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer öffnete er die zweite Dose und nahm einen Schluck daraus. Seine Kopfschmerzen hatten nachgelassen. Das alte Mittel funktionierte also immer noch: Wenn man einen Kater hatte, half noch mehr Alkohol einfach am Besten. Über den gesundheitlichen Aspekt der Sache ließ sich zwar streiten, aber das war ihm egal. Eiri wollte wenigstens sein Bier, wenn er schon nicht schlafen konnte.  
  
'Womit wir wieder beim ursprünglichen Problem wären...'  
  
Eiri hatte immer noch nicht die geringste Ahnung, -warum- er eigentlich nicht schlafen konnte. Er war müde genug dazu und Shuichi war er auch erfolgreich losgeworden, also hätte er auch die nötige Ruhe, um zu schlafen.  
  
Nun, eigentlich wusste er schon, warum es ihm nicht gelang einzuschlafen, doch diesen Grund zuzugeben, war er nicht einmal vor sich selbst bereit. Dabei war es ganz klar: Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er Shuichi angeschrieen und ihn mit seinen Beleidigungen wieder einmal zum Weinen gebracht hatte. Dabei war das absolut nichts Neues. Der Unterschied war nur, dass Eiri diesmal -selbst- der Meinung war, dass er übertrieben reagiert hatte. Und dieser Unterschied machte anscheinend Alles aus. Er war der Grund dafür, dass Eiri jetzt mit einer halbvollen Dose Bier und inzwischen auch schon einer Zigarette zwischen den Lippen, immer noch im Pyjama, im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch saß und sich selbst einredete, dass er ganz bestimmt kein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, sondern nur überarbeitet war, anstatt im Bett zu liegen und zu schlafen, wie er es eigentlich geplant gehabt hatte.  
  
Linke Hand zur Zigarette und einen tiefen Zug nehmen. Zigarette aus dem Mund. Rechte Hand mit Bierdose zum Mund. Einen großen Schluck nehmen. Dose wieder absetzten. Tiefer Zug an der Zigarette. Zigarette im Aschenbecher ausdrücken. Neue anzünden und noch ein tiefer Zug. Ein weiterer Schluck Bier...  
  
Eine halbe Stunde und vier weitere Bierdosen später sah sich Eiri mit der Tatsache konfrontiert, dass ihm die Zigaretten ausgegangen waren.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Kühlschrank stellte er fest, dass er aus Mangel an Zigaretten nicht auch noch seine gesamten Biervorräte vertilgen konnte. Außer er wollte am nächsten Morgen mit noch größeren Kopfschmerzen aufwachen. Und dann hätte er auch kein Bier mehr in der Nähe, um etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Ihm war klar, dass sein Vorgehen, Kopfschmerzen loszuwerden jeglicher Logik entsagte, doch das war ihm jetzt egal. Er war gerade sehr gereizt. Das war er immer, wenn Shuichi ihn dazu brachte, etwas zu fühlen, von dem er selbst leugnete, dass er dazu überhaupt in der Lage war. Und im Moment nagte sein schlechtes Gewissen gerade gewaltig an ihm. Eigentlich sollte er an seinem neuen Buch weiterschreiben, doch er wusste genau, dass es jetzt sowieso keinen Sinn haben würde, das auch nur zu versuchen. Dazu waren seine Gedanken viel zu sehr abgelenkt. Abgelenkt von einem gewissen kleinen Idioten. Einem Idioten, von dem er im Moment nicht wusste, wo er steckte, was er tat oder wie es ihm ging. Hatte er nicht gesagt, er käme gerade aus dem Studio? Wenn er über Mittag nicht dort blieb, hieß das eigentlich immer, dass er den Nachmittag frei hatte. Wo konnte er also jetzt hingegangen sein?  
  
'Ja, verdammt! Gut! Nein, nicht gut, aber ich gebe es ja zu: Es tut mir leid und ich mache mir Sorgen um ihm!'  
  
Eiri stand von der Couch auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer, um sich umzuziehen. Würde er den Idioten eben suchen gehen...  
  
'Aber nur weil ich es mir gegenüber zugebe, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich es ihm auch sage... Seine Blödheit ist vielleicht ansteckend, aber ganz soweit ist es bei mir trotzdem noch nicht...'  
  
Gerade als er in seinen Mantel schlüpfte, die Wohnungstür schon halb offen, klingelte das Telefon. Eiri stieß die Tür in der selben Bewegung wieder zu, mit der er sich umdrehte und zum Telefon stürzte. Noch vor dem zweiten Klingeln hatte er den Hörer von der Gabel gerissen.  
  
"Shuichi?" fragte er mit einem kaum erkennbaren hoffnungsvollen Unterton in der Stimme in den Hörer hinein.  
  
"Uhm... Nein, eigentlich nicht... Freut mich aber trotzdem dich zu hören, I- chan!"  
  
Einige Augenblicke starrte Eiri schweigend die leere Wand vor sich an, während sein Gehirn auf Hochtouren arbeitete. Es gab nur einen einzigen Menschen, der auf die Idee kam, ihn I-chan zu nennen. Und auch nur einen einzigen, der es sich erlauben konnte.  
  
"Kira???" brachte er endlich hervor.  
  
"Yup! Toll, dass du dich an mich erinnerst, das macht es ein bisschen unkomplizierter. Wenn die Maschine pünktlich startet, müsste ich eigentlich morgen Abend oder so in Tokio sein. Deine Adresse hab ich ja noch irgendwo und es macht dir sicher nichts aus, wenn ich mich erst mal für ein paar Tage bei dir einquartiere, bis ich eine Wohnung gefunden hab, oder?"  
  
"Moment mal! Was für eine Maschine? Und was meinst du mit morgen Abend in Tokio sein? Du kommst doch nicht etwa her???"  
  
"Hey! Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich meinen, du willst nicht, dass ich komme und wäre beleidigt, echt! Aber ich muss jetzt Schluss machen, das Gespräch kostet jetzt schon ein Vermögen und außerdem will Cherry was von mir! Also dann bis morgen, komm mich vom Flughafen abholen, ja? Ciao, I-chan!"  
  
Eiri starrte den Hörer in seiner Hand noch ein paar geschlagene Minuten fassungslos an. Wenn er nicht sicher wüsste, dass er für gewöhnlich keine Halluzinationen hatte, hätte er das eben für eine gehalten. Schließlich ging ihm das ewige "tuuut - tuuut", das aus dem Telefonhörer drang aber doch auf die Nerven und er legte ihn zurück auf die Gabel.  
  
'"Also dann bis morgen, komm mich vom Flughafen abholen, ja? Ciao, I- chan..."'  
  
Wenn das wirklich Kira gewesen war, woran eigentlich kein Zweifel bestand, dann bedeutete das noch viel Ärger in den nächsten Tagen. Vor allem, da Shuichi ohnehin schon sauer auf ihn war. Und Kira, die sich gar nicht so sehr von Shuichi unterschied, würde auch nicht helfen, das Ganze einfacher zu machen.  
  
'"...außerdem will Cherry was von mir..."'  
  
'Cherry... etwa Sharon? Die wird sie doch nicht etwa auch noch mitbringen?'  
  
Eiri beschloss, dass seine Suche nach Shuichi erst einmal warten konnte. Was er jetzt brauchte, war ein ordentlicher Vorrat an Zigaretten, damit er die nächsten Tage überstehen konnte.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(1) Das frag ich mich jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn sehe... ^.^"  
  
Damit wäre das zweite Kapitel geschafft. Ich bin zwar nicht glücklich damit, wo ich abgebrochen hab, aber wenn ich es hier nicht tue, schreibe ich noch ein paar tausend Wörter dran, bis ich zu einem Ende komme... :)  
  
Zwei Dinge:  
  
1. "I-chan" ist tatsächlich Eiri... man sollte nicht glauben, auf was für Abkürzungen und Spitznamen ich kommen kann. Erklärung: -Eiri- fängt bekanntermaßen mit einem -E- an. Und genauso bekanntermaßen spricht man ein -E- auf englisch -I- aus, deshalb "I-chan" und nicht "E-chan". Kira kommt ja schließlich aus New York, wo man Englisch spricht und damit mir das nur jeder richtig (so wie ich es mir vorstelle) ausspricht bzw. ließt, hab ich gleich das -I- hingeschrieben... *ggg*  
  
2. Ja, "Cherry" -ist- eine Möglichkeit "Sharon" abzukürzen (streite nicht mit mir über meine selbsterfundenen Namensverstümmelungen, Nika!!!). Und das lässt sich folgendermaßen erklären: "Sharon"... man nehme das "Shar" davon und hänge ein "i" an und erhält "Shari" und damit einen Spitznamen. Und weil's so geschrieben nicht wirklich toll aussieht, macht man ganz einfach und ohne Probleme "Cherry" draus... *ggg*  
  
- Banshee 


	3. Sidestory

Das hier ist nur eine kleine Sidestory zum eigentlichen Fanfic und hat eigentlich gar nichts damit zu tun. Ich habe nur das Gefühl gehabt, meine Aversion gegen meinen PC schriftlich festhalten zu müssen... ^.^"  
  
Anstelle von meinem Namen setzte ich immer den von Eiri ein und schon wird aus einer kleinen autobiographischen Anwandlung ein Gravitation-Fanfic... *ggg* Es ist zwar nicht alles -ganz- genauso beschrieben, wie es -wirklich- vorgefallen ist, aber ich denke, ich bringe die Idee dahinter ziemlich deutlich rüber... :)  
  
Ach ja, etwas noch: Ich habe beschlossen, dass diese Story hier sogar eine Widmung bekommt... *ggg* Und zwar widme ich sie der großen Unbekannten, Sally! Sie ist immerhin die Einzige, die mir Reviews schreibt, also schreibe ich die Geschichte (diese hier im Speziellen und die eigentliche im Allgemeinen) ab sofort extra für sie... *ggg* *winkatz Sally unbekannterweise*  
  
- Banshee  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sidestory  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Es war weder so, dass eine Deadline immer näher rückte, noch war es nötig, dass Eiri mit einem neuen Buch begann. Das letzte war erst vor ein paar Tagen herausgegeben worden und er hatte mehr oder weniger nicht ernsthaft etwas zu tun.  
  
Normalerweise wäre eine Situation wie diese von einem gewissen pinkhaarigen, überaus lästigen und vor allem lauten Individuum, das sich selbst Eiris Liebhaber nannte sofort ausgenutzt worden. Die Tatsache, dass dies nicht der Fall war, war K und seinen wirklich überzeugenden ... uhm ... Argumenten zu verdanken, mit deren Hilfe er sämtliche Bad Luck Mitglieder zu einer kleineren Tournee -überredet- hatte.  
  
Als Shuichi diese Nachricht an Eiri weitergegeben hatte - selbst die Trauer in Person, da er wusste, dass sein geliebter ~Yuki~ bald genügend Freizeit gehabt hätte, um ihn nicht -andauernd- ignorieren zu können -, wäre Eiri beinahe sofort zu K gestürmt, um ihm ewige Treue zu schwören und eine Sekte zu gründen, die den Amerikaner als den einzig wahren Gott verehrte... beinahe... Also gut, es ist Eiri, von dem wir hier reden: Er hat diese Möglichkeit gar nicht erst in Betracht gezogen, aber er war trotzdem sehr froh, Shuichi los zu werden.  
  
Zumindest hatte er gedacht, dass er es sein würde.  
  
Bis ungefähr zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er irgendwann am späteren Nachmittag aufgewacht war und sein nur langsam wacher werdendes Gehirn die volle Tragweite der Situation, in der er sich befand, erfasste:  
  
1. Niemand würde zu den unmenschlichsten Stunden (a.k.a. jede Uhrzeit vor zwölf Uhr Mittags) wie ein Karnickel auf Dope ins Schlafzimmer gestürmt kommen, um ihn mit einem Sprung, der jedes Mal die Belastbarkeit des Bettes aufs Neue strapazierte, -aufzuwecken- ...  
  
2. Niemand würde sich aufregen, dass es "nicht gesund" wäre, wenn er sich mehr oder weniger nur von Bier und Zigaretten ernährte und gleichzeitig selbst noch viel ungesundere und vor allem unidentifizierbarere Dinge, die, nach Eiris Vermutung, allesamt hauptsächlich aus einer Mischung von Zucker, irgendeiner Glibbermasse und massig von dem Zeug, dass sie in Aufputschmittel hineingaben bestand.  
  
3. Niemand würde auf die Idee kommen, nonstop ~YUUUUUKIIIII!!!~s in allen nur denkbaren Varianten durch die Gegend zu brüllen und zu verkünden, dass er ebendiesen ~Yuki~ über alle Maßen liebte; egal, ob es nun -irgendjemanden- interessierte oder nicht.  
  
Eiri starrte fassungslos die Zimmerdecke über seinem Bett an. Die drei oben genannten Punkte, waren nur die, die ihm zuerst einfielen, aber er war sich sicher, dass er die Liste beinahe endlos weiterführen konnte, wenn ihn dass nicht zu blöd gewesen wäre.  
  
Er war -frei-!!!  
  
Zumindest für die nächsten paar Tage...  
  
Und er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was er mit dieser zurückgewonnenen Freiheit anfangen sollte. Sich vor seinen Laptop zu setzen und zu schreiben war wohl keine in Frage kommende Möglichkeit, da er nicht die geringste Lust hatte, bereits jetzt schon wieder über ein neues Buch nachzudenken.  
  
Aber es war tatsächlich so, dass er sich beinahe zu Tode langweilte...  
  
Folglich dauerte es keine zehn Minuten und Eiri saß doch wieder vor dem Laptop in seinem Arbeitszimmer, eine offene Dose Bier neben sich, eine angezündete Zigarette zwischen den Lippen, sein Handy neben dem geöffneten Laptop.  
  
Die nächste Viertelstunde verbrachte Eiri damit, abwechselnd den Laptop und das Handy wütend anzustarren.  
  
Den einen in der Hoffnung, auf dem Bildschirm könnte vielleicht plötzlich von selbst eine Nachricht auftauchen, die ihm einen Tipp geben könnte, was er tun sollte.  
  
Das andere in der Hoffnung, es könnte anfangen zu klingeln.  
  
Eigentlich hasste Eiri Handys und Telefone aller Art; er war davon überzeugt, dass sie nur erfunden worden waren, um Menschen wie ihm den letzten Nerv zu rauben. Doch im Moment starrte er das verdammte Ding an, als ob er es damit dazu bringen könnte, schon alleine aus Angst vor ihm zu klingeln.  
  
Shuichi rief -immer- an. Es verging keine Stunde, während der er -nicht- anrief, wenn er auf Tournee war.  
  
Er rief zu Mittag an, um Eiri zu sagen, dass er ordentlich essen sollte. Er rief mitten in der Nacht an, um Eiri zu sagen, dass er schlafen gehen sollte. Er rief kurz vor den Konzerten an, um Eiri zu sagen, dass er den Fernseher und am besten auch noch den Videorekorder einschalten sollte, um die Übertragung anzusehen bzw. sie aufzuzeichnen. Er rief morgens an, um Eiri aufzuwecken. Und dazwischen rief er einfach so mal an, nur um in den Telefonhörer zu kreischen, wie sehr er seinen ~Yuki~ vermisste. Verdammt, es wunderte Eiri, dass der Junge nicht anrief, um ihm zu sagen, wann er zur Toilette gehen sollte!  
  
Nur jetzt beharrte dieses verdammte Handy darauf, zu schweigen...  
  
Mit einem letzten Deathglare beförderte Eiri das Handy in den Papiereimer neben seinem Schreibtisch und wandte sich wieder dem Laptop zu. Natürlich war dessen Reaktion auf die wütenden Blicke die er erhielt etwa genauso aufregend, wie die einer toten Maus, der man befahl, einen doppelten Salto in ein Wasserglas zu machen...  
  
Gleich Null...  
  
Und zwar wortwörtlich...  
  
Gerade in dem Moment, als Eiri beschloss, einfach -irgendetwas- zu schreiben (und wenn es in einer Fanfiction endete...), beschloss der Laptop gleichfalls etwas. Nämlich, dass es an der Zeit wäre, nach einigen Wochen, in denen er fehlerlos gearbeitet hatte, endlich wieder einmal eine Fehlermeldung auf seinem Bildschirm erscheinen zu lassen.  
  
- Soeben ist der unerwartete Ausnahmefehler 01 aufgetreten. Bitte drücken Sie eine beliebige Taste, um fortzufahren. -  
  
Eiri -kannte- das hier. Sein Laptop -liebte- es, dieses Spiel mit ihm zu spielen. Er lief ein paar Wochen lang problem- und fehlerlos; meist gerade lange genug, damit er sein aktuelles Buch -so gut wie- fertig schreiben konnte. Und während er dabei war, das letzte Kapitel zu tippen, fing er an, Meldungen wie diese auszuspucken. Nun... -diesmal- war er zu spät gekommen: Das Buch -war- bereits fertig.  
  
Ein kleines Lächeln spielte um Eiris Lippen, als dies durch seine Gedanken zog. Diesmal würde dieser verfluchte Laptop, von dem er unter Eid schwören würde, dass er eine eigene, eindeutig -bösartige- Intelligenz besaß, nicht gewinnen...  
  
Nachdem Eiri den Bildschirm ein paar Sekunden möglichst drohend angestarrt hatte, drückte er zögernd die Leertaste.  
  
- Ihre letzte Aktion hat den unerwarteten Ausnahmefehler 02 ausgelöst. Bitte drücken Sie eine beliebige Taste, um fortzufahren. -  
  
Eiri blinzelte überrascht.  
  
Das war neu. Bis jetzt hatte der Computer nach der ersten Fehlermeldung und der daraufhin gedrückten Taste eigentlich immer nur einen Neustart hingelegt und dabei sämtliche nicht gespeicherten Dateien in den Datenhimmel geschickt.  
  
Misstrauisch geworden, was die Maschine jetzt wieder gegen ihn im Schilde führen könnte, drückte Eiri erneut die Leertaste.  
  
- Der unerwartete Ausnahmefehler 03 ist soeben aufgetreten. Bitte drücken sie eine beliebige Taste, um fortzufahren. -  
  
Die einzige Frage, die sich Eiri im ersten Moment stellte, war ob diese verrückte Maschine eigentlich auch -erwartete- Ausnahmefehler kannte und warum, zum Teufel, das ganze -Ausnahmefehler- genannt wurde, wenn es alle paar Momente auf seinem Bildschirm erschien. Ausnahme hieß doch eigentlich, dass es nicht allzu häufig vorkommen sollte, oder nicht?  
  
Dann drückte er wiederum die Leertaste. Diesmal mit deutlich mehr Kraft, als zuvor.  
  
- Der unerwartete Ausnahmefehler 04 wurde ausgelöst. Wenn dieses Problem weiterhin bestehen sollte, wenden Sie sich bitte an den Hersteller oder lassen Sie ihr System auf Fehler untersuchen. Bitte drücken sie eine beliebige Taste, um fortzufahren. -  
  
Hier musste nichts auf Fehler untersucht werden; es war offensichtlich das zumindest ein solcher vorhanden war.  
  
Nun sichtlich wütend begann Eiri hartnäckig auf die Tastatur einzuhämmern; fest entschlossen, sturer zu sein, als diese Maschine.  
  
Der Erfolg dieser Aktion war, dass der Laptop nach nicht allzu langer Zeit ein gequältes, protestierendes Piepsen von sich gab und anschließend, als Eiri trotzdem nicht davon abließ mehr oder weniger sämtliche Tasten gleichzeitig zu drücken, ganz schlicht und einfach den Geist aufgab.  
  
Eiri knallte den Bildschirm des Laptop mehr nach unten, als dass er ihn schloss und noch mit der selben Bewegung wurde dafür gesorgt, dass das Handy Gesellschaft in seinem neuen Zuhause, dem Papierkorb, bekam.  
  
In einem einzigen großen Schluck leerte Eiri die Bierdose; die Zigarette hatte schon lange vorher ihr natürliches Ende gefunden.  
  
Er stand auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich schwer auf die Couch fallen ließ. Jetzt also zurück zum ursprünglichen Problem: Ihm war langweilig; und das gewaltig. Doch nach wie vor, hatte er keine Ahnung, was er dagegen unternehmen sollte. Normalerweise war in solchen Situationen Shuichi sofort zur Stelle und Eiri war eher genervt, als gelangweilt, doch diese Möglichkeit stand nun relativ offensichtlich nicht zur Debatte.  
  
So war es zumindest ursprünglich geplant gewesen, doch Eiri hatte noch keine zehn Minuten auf der Couch gesessen und wütende Blicke auf alles geschossen, was in sein Blickfeld kam, als plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung die Wohnungstür aufflog und ein pinker Energieball auf Eiri zugeflogen kam, der erschrocken hochgesprungen war.  
  
Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden "~YUUUUUKIIIII!!!~" warf sich Shuichi auf den blonden Autor und ging mit ihm gemeinsam zu Boden.  
  
"Baka..." knurrte Eiri Shuichi an. "Was willst du hier?"  
  
Eigentlich war er froh darüber, dass Shuichi zurück war; warum auch immer, aber er würde lieber auf der Stelle tot umfallen, als das auch nur ansatzweise zuzugeben.  
  
"Gemein!" schmollte Shuichi, verlor dabei aber nicht den fröhlichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. "K hat randaliert, weil irgend so ein Typ nicht so wollte wie er und irgendwie hat er die Bühne mehr oder weniger demoliert. Deshalb können wir jetzt kein Konzert halten und wir durften alle wieder nach Hause fliegen."  
  
Während er geredet hatte, war sein Grinsen immer breiter geworden. Er freute sich offensichtlich, dass er jetzt doch etwas Zeit mit Eiri verbringen konnte.  
  
Die Tatsache, dass Eiri auf dem Boden lag und er, Shuichi, auf ihm und vor allem, dass Eiri sich nicht wie verrückt gegen diese Situation wehrte, mochte auch ihren Beitrag dazu leisten, dass Shuichis Laune mit jeder Sekunde noch besser wurde.  
  
"Und da hab ich mich schon gefreut, endlich mal meine Ruhe zu haben," seufzte Eiri auf und verschränkte die Arme unter seinem Kopf. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sein Bestes, so zu tun, als ignoriere er den Jungen, der auf ihm lag. Doch irgendetwas gab ihm das Gefühl, dass es ihm diesmal nicht halb so gut gelang, wie gewöhnlich.  
  
Er spürte, wie Shuichi sich aufsetzte. Allerdings machte dieser keine Anstalten, von ihm -runter- zu gehen.  
  
"Yuki? Gehen wir aus? Etwas essen, oder so?" kam nach einigen Sekunden der Stille, was die längste Zeitspanne war, die man Shuichi ruhigstellen konnte, eine vorsichtige Anfrage.  
  
"Hn..."  
  
"Was heißt das? Gehen wir, oder gehen wir nicht?"  
  
Dass Eiri ihm nicht sofort und ohne zu zögern eine Abfuhr erteilt hatte, hatte Shuichi ermutigt, es weiter zu versuchen.  
  
"Hn..."  
  
"Yukiiiii!!! Warum kannst du nicht einfach in einer Sprache reden, die man auch versteht, ohne extra ein Wörterbuch zu brauchen?!?" jammerte Shuichi.  
  
Er war nicht bereit, so schnell aufzugeben, aber Eiris Verhalten half bestimmt nicht, seine Stimmung weiter steigen zu lassen; eher war das Gegenteil der Fall. Obwohl es auch nicht -ganz- so schlecht war, hier zu bleiben, da Eiri noch immer keinen Versuch unternommen hatte, wieder aufzustehen, oder Shuichi von sich herunter zu bekommen.  
  
"Ich kann ja schließlich schlecht -irgendwohin- gehen, solange du deinen Hintern nicht von mir runter bewegst..."  
  
"Heißt das, wir gehen?!?"  
  
Shuichi sprang mit einem einzigen Satz in die Höhe und gleichzeitig weit genug von Eiri weg, damit dieser hochkommen konnte; allerdings nicht -zu- weit...  
  
"Hn..."  
  
"Yuki geht mit mir aus, Yuki geht mit mir aus, Yuki geht mit mir aus,..."  
  
Shuichi verfiel in einen überglücklichen Singsang, während er sich an Eiris Arm klammerte, sobald dieser wieder auf den Beinen war. Gleichzeitig versuchte er im Raum herumzutanzen, ohne allerdings Eiri dabei loszulassen, was ihm sofort einen genervten Blick von selbigem eintrug.  
  
"Wenn du nicht allein gehen willst, hörst du besser mit dem Mist auf..." knurrte er in Shuichis Richtung.  
  
"Bin schon still!"  
  
Shuichi war einfach zu glücklich, darüber, dass er wieder zu Hause war und sein Yuki tatsächlich bereit war, mit ihm essen zu gehen; er ließ sich die gute Laune nicht im geringsten verderben, egal, wie unfreundlich Eiri sich geben mochte; ihm reichte schon, dass sie überhaupt zusammen waren.  
  
Nachdem Eiri sich seine Jacke geschnappt hatte, verließen sie das Appartement.  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Lift fiel Shuichi noch etwas ein: "Ich habe die ganze Zeit, seit ich aus dem Flugzeug raus bin, versucht dich über dein Handy anzurufen. Warum hast du es ausgeschalten? Du weißt doch, dass ich dich -immer- anrufe, wenn ich unterwegs bin..."  
  
Eiri warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu.  
  
Im Geiste notierte er sich allerdings, dass er, wenn sie wieder nach Hause kamen, das Handy wohl aus dem Müll holen musste. Anscheinend war es unschuldig verurteilt worden. Er musste einfach vergessen haben es einzuschalten. Natürlich rief Shuichi ihn -immer- an. Daran bestand kein Zweifel...  
  
Während sie mit dem Lift nach unten fuhren beugte sich Eiri von hinten über Shuichis Schulter und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüstern zu können.  
  
Shuichis Augen wurden groß und er drehte sich langsam zu dem größeren Mann um. Als er dessen leichtes Lächeln sah, wusste er, dass es sich nicht verhört hatte und er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.  
  
Eiri legte seine Arme um Shuichi und zog ihn zu sich heran; Shuichi war mehr als bereit die Umarmung zurückzugeben.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Yuki..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ende der Sidestory  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Oh... wow... so hab ich das eigentlich nicht geplant... Ich wollte eigentlich nur jedem meinen ewig währenden Kampf mit der Technik verdeutlichen und jetzt schaut euch dieses Ende an... *kopfschüttel* Ich kann ja schlecht selbst beurteilen, wie es geworden ist (wobei ich aber bemerken muss, dass es -mir- gefällt ^.^), aber dafür sind ja Reviews da, oder? :)  
  
Und der Titel, den meine Story seit neuestem hat, war mehr eine spontane Eingebung (Gut? Schlecht? Wer weiß... *ggg*) als was überlegtes. Ich sitz so da und warte, bis es meinem PC passt, endlich mal eine I-net-Verbindung herzustellen und trinke schön gemütlich meinen Erdbeer-Tee, da denk ich mir: "Erdbeeren... das ist doch eigentlich Shuichi... und wenn ich schon einen meiner Charas Cherry nenne, mach ich doch am Besten gleich einen Titel draus... :) (Erdbeer-Tee ist übrigens echt gut... Erdbeer-Duschgel auch... mmmhhh - mein sinnvoller Beitrag des Abends *ggg*)  
  
Als Nebenbemerkung noch: Das nächste Kapitel der eigentlichen Story habe ich schon halb fertig; ich hänge nur momentan ein bisschen bei einem Szenenwechsel, also hab ich mir gedacht, ich schreib mal das hier zwischen rein, damit ich noch nicht für tot erklärt werde... ^.~  
  
Cya!  
  
- Banshee 


	4. Kapitel 03

So... da bin ich wieder! Lang genug hat es ja gedauert, aber das kann vorkommen, wenn erst ich krank werde und sich dann mein PC dazu durchringt, mir gewaltig mit Fehlermeldungen auf die Nerven zu gehen (siehe Sidestory 01). -.-  
  
Auf jeden Fall geht's jetzt weiter und obwohl ich eine ungefähre Vorstellung habe, wohin das Ganze hier führen soll, habe ich ehrlich gesagt nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie es ablaufen wird... Also könnt ihr gespannt sein... und ich auch... ;)  
  
- Banshee  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kapitel 03  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
New York:  
  
Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen im Gesicht steckte Kira das Handy zurück in ihre Handtasche. Auch wenn sie Eiri schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte, konnte sie sich das Gesicht, das er jetzt machte bildlich vorstellen. Es war schon immer eines ihrer liebsten Hobbys gewesen, ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen, was nicht wirklich schwer zu schaffen war, oder ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen; beinahe eine Lebensaufgabe für jeden Normalsterblichen, doch Kira brachte es irgendwie immer wieder zustande. Und darauf war sie stolz.  
  
"Mommy!!!"  
  
Der Ruf riss Kira aus ihren Gedanken. Die Stimme klang schon so, als ob ihre Besitzerin bald anfangen würde zu weinen. Etwas, das Kira verhindern wollte.  
  
"Was ist denn, Schatz?" fragte sie, während sie von der Couch im Wohnzimmer, auf der sie gesessen hatte, aufstand und sich auf den Weg in einen Nebenraum machte. "Hast du dir weh getan?"  
  
Auf halbem Weg kam ihr ein kleines Mädchen entgegen. Mit einem verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck und wirklich den Tränen nahe.  
  
"Mommy! Kiki passt nicht in meinen Rucksack!!!"  
  
Wie zum Beweis hielt die Kleine Kira ein Kuscheltier entgegen und der Ausdruck in ihren Augen zeigte deutlich, dass das Mädchen hoffte, dass ihre "Mommy" irgendetwas gegen dieses schreckliche Schicksal der Plüschkatze würde tun können.  
  
Kira lächelte die Kleine an und wuschelte ihr durchs Haar. Dann ging sie an ihr vorbei ins Nebenzimmer, das das Kinderzimmer des Mädchens war.  
  
"Dann gib deine Kiki mal her, Cherry. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie noch irgendwo da drinnen Platz hat."  
  
Kira war in die Hocke gegangen und hatte Cherrys Rucksack aufgenommen. Ein Blick hinein zeigte ihr, dass das Mädchen schon fleißig am Packen gewesen war, während sie telefoniert hatte. Allerdings bestand das Meiste von dem, was sich im Rucksack befand aus Süßigkeiten und Spielsachen.  
  
Cherry war Kira gefolgt und stand nun, Kiki eng umschlungen, neben ihr und schaute sie aus großen, hoffnungsvollen Augen an. Kira wusste, dass die Kleine ohne ihr Lieblingskuscheltier -nirgendwo- hin gehen würde. Also musste sie wohl noch in den Rucksack, da sich Cherry geweigert hatte, sie in den größeren Koffer zu packen. Sie wolle sie nämlich im Flugzeug dabei haben.  
  
'Also gut... Dann wird das Vieh eben hier rein gestopft...'  
  
"Mommy? Muss ich Kiki wirklich einpacken? Ich kann sie doch auch halten..."  
  
Kira lächelte. Cherry hing wirklich an dem Stofftier. Es war eine etwa dreißig Zentimeter lange Stoffkatze mit weichem, honigfarbenem Fell und Augen, die aussahen, wie zwei Bernsteinstücke.  
  
'Schon komisch, dass ausgerechnet I-chan ihr das Ding geschenkt hat. Ob er gewusst hat, dass ihm diese Katze total ähnlich sieht?'  
  
"Na gut, dann trägst du sie eben. Aber ich will kein Rumgeheule hören, wenn du sie irgendwo verlierst, hörst du?" beschloss Kira und fuhr Cherry nochmals durchs Haar.  
  
Augenblicklich hellte sich das Gesicht des kleinen Mädchens auf. Sie strahlte förmlich und umklammerte Kiki noch fester.  
  
"Toll!!! Danke, Mommy!!! Dann kann ich sie Daddy gleich zeigen, wenn er uns abholen kommt! Er kommt uns doch abholen? Glaubst du er freut sich, mich zu sehen? Er freut sich sicher, wenn er sieht, dass mir sein Geschenk gefallen hat! Soll ich ihm auch ein Geschenk mitbringen? Was mag Daddy gerne? Mommy!!! Gehen wir noch ein Geschenk für Daddy kaufen, ja? Gehen wir, gehen wir, gehen wir!!!"  
  
Lachend schnappte Kira sich ihre Tochter und hob sie hoch. Die Augen des Mädchens leuchteten jetzt, da sie ihre Hauptsorge - 'Was wird mit Kiki?' - los war, aus Vorfreude und sie konnte nicht mehr stillhalten.  
  
"Gut, wir haben ja schon fertig gepackt. Gehen wir ein bisschen Bummeln und schauen wir, ob wir etwas für deinen Daddy finden."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Tokio:  
  
"Hirooooo!!!"  
  
Mit einem lauten Knall flog die Tür zum Studio auf und Shuichi stürmte herein. Hiro konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig seine Gitarre zur Seite legen, dann wurde er von Shuichi, der sich auf ihn stürzte, zu Boden geworfen.  
  
"Ich gehe mir was zu trinken holen..." verkündete Suguru.  
  
Nachdem Shuichi für den Rest des Tages eigentlich frei hatte, hätte er nicht hier sein sollen. Wenn er es doch war, bedeutete das, dass keiner der Anwesenden an diesem Tag noch -irgendeine- Arbeit würde erledigen können, weil Shuichi ihnen mit seinem Gejammer in den Ohren lag.  
  
Folglich war Shuichis Erscheinen das Stichwort für Sugurus taktischen Rückzug. Sollte Hiro das erledigen, schließlich hatte er mehr als genug Übung darin.  
  
"Uhm... Shu?"  
  
Shuichi klammerte sich an Hiro fest und hatte sein Gesicht im T-Shirt seines besten Freundes vergraben. Aus den Geräuschen, die aus Shuichis Richtung kamen, konnte Hiro darauf schließen, dass der Junge weinte und gleichzeitig versuchte, ihm zu erzählen, was los war.  
  
Schlechte Mischung.  
  
Erstens verstand Hiro kaum etwas von den gestammelten und meist mehr oder weniger zusammenhangslosen Worten, die Shuichi von sich gab und zweitens fühlte sich Hiros T-Shirt langsam schon so an, als ob er damit geduscht hätte.  
  
"Shu! Was hat er jetzt schon wieder getan? Dich wieder rausgeschmissen? Wenn du nicht bald von mir runtergehst, passiert dir das heute gleich noch ein zweites Mal..."  
  
Hiro stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen auf und versuchte in eine halbwegs sitzende Position zu gelangen, was nach einigen Verrenkungen sogar funktionierte. Doch hatte er nun zwar seinen Oberkörper frei bekommen, aber dafür hatte sich Shuichi jetzt an seine Hüften geklammert; das Gesicht in Hiros Schoß vergraben. (1)  
  
'Hoffentlich kommt jetzt keiner hier rein...'  
  
"Shuichi!!! Geh jetzt endlich von mir runter, verdammt!!! Ich verstehe kein Wort, wenn du da unten bleibst!"  
  
In diesem Moment ging die Tür zum Studio auf und K kam herein. Das heißt, er wollte hereinkommen, doch als er das Bild sah, das sich ihm bot, blieb er mit dem Türgriff in der Hand im Türrahmen stehen und blinzelte erst ein paar Mal ungläubig. Hiro grinste ihn nur an und betete ihm Stillen, dass K ihn nicht erschießen würde; aus welchen Gründen auch immer, aber das war schließlich noch nie ein Problem für den Amerikaner gewesen.  
  
Anscheinend wurden seine Gebete erhört, denn alles, was passierte, war, dass K eine Augenbraue nach oben schob und sich mit einem gemurmelten "Ich will's gar nich wissen..." umdrehte und wieder verschwand.  
  
Erleichtert seufzte Hiro auf.  
  
'Und jetzt werde ich mich um diesen Idioten da unten kümmern!'  
  
Mit einem einzigen kräftigen Stoß schaffte er Shuichi von sich runter und stand anschließend auf. Die Zeit, die Shuichi brauchte, um zu kapieren, was los war nutzte er, um einen raschen Blick nach unten auf sein T-Shirt zu werfen.  
  
Klatschnass. (2)  
  
Natürlich...  
  
Wieder ein Seufzer von Hiro. Der Tag wurde immer besser. Und er war noch lange nicht zu Ende, stellte er mit einem Seitenblick auf den immer noch heulenden Shuichi fest.  
  
Dieser hatte in diesem Moment bemerkt, dass Hiro ihm irgendwie entkommen war und er warf sich mit einem erneuten "Hirooooo!!!" wieder auf den Jungen.  
  
Ja, das würde wirklich noch ein -sehr- langer Tag werden.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(1) Lieg es nur an mir, oder wird das langsam aber sicher ziemlich zweideutig??? *lol*  
  
(2) Ausziehen!!! Ausziehen!!! *räusper* Man kann schließlich nicht zulassen, dass sich der Arme in den nassen Klamotten erkältet, oder? *frinz* (Was schrei ich hier überhaupt "Ausziehen!!!" ??? Ich bin schließlich die Autorin... ich kann es ja auch einfach schreiben... *sabber* Aber nee... Shu ist ja schon zu lange vernachlässigt worden (Zweideutigkeit ahoi! *ggg*) und flennt immer noch vor sich hin; dagegen muss ich erst was tun ^.^)  
  
Cherry und Kira reden übrigens Englisch miteinander, solange sie in New York bzw. unter sich sind... Ich habe es nur nicht für sinnvoll gehalten, die ganzen Dialoge auf Englisch hinzuschreiben, wenn's auf Deutsch ja auch geht. Später, wenn sie dann mit anderen Leuten reden (d.h. Eiri, Shuichi, etc.), schreibe ich zum Teil englisches Zeug rein, damit man weiß, dass sie Englisch reden und (fast) keiner sie versteht... (Das wird noch kompliziert... zumindest -Deutsch- redet schließlich keiner von allen... höchstens Japanisch... aber das wird mir dann doch zu blöd... *ggg*)  
  
Ansonsten bin ich mit diesem Kapitel eigentlich nicht wirklich glücklich... -.- Es liegt weniger an dem, was ich wie geschrieben habe (wenn mir das nicht gepasst hätte, hätte ich es nicht online gestellt, sondern noch mal neu geschrieben...), sondern eher daran, dass eigentlich -nichts- passiert, finde ich. Es ist zwar alles für die Handlung nicht wirklich unwichtig (okay, der zweite Teil ist vielleicht ein bisschen lang geraten, dafür, dass Shu nur zu Hiro rennt, um sich auszuheulen, aber wenigstens hab ich endlich gewusst, wie ich nach New York weiterschreiben soll), aber es ist eben eines von diesen Zwischenstücken, auf die man schlecht verzichten kann, die aber trotzdem nicht wirklich was bringen... Vielleicht hab ich auch nur schlechte Laune... ^.^" (Ich sollte im Moment eigentlich eher für meine Geographie-Jahresstoff-Prüfung morgen lernen, als hier zu tippseln, aber ich kann mir echt Interessanteres vorstellen -.-)  
  
Also dann verschwinde ich wieder mal für einige Zeit in der Versenkung. Nur eins noch: Reviews!!! Bitte!!! Diese zwei Worte sagen doch alles... *ggg* (Ich bin ja schon wahnsinnig stolz, weil inzwischen jemand zweites reviewt hat und ich jetzt schon zwei Leute hab, denen mein Geschreibsel gefällt *freufreufreu*)  
  
Cya!  
  
- Banshee 


	5. Kapitel 04

Und wieder mal hab ich ziemlich lange für das nächste Update gebraucht... Diesmal ist aber nicht einmal mein PC dran schuld, sondern Duo. Ja, genau, der Duo aus Gundam Wing. Ich hab nämlich City of Angels angeschaut und hab mich dann aus lauter Langeweile in der Schule daran gemacht, eine Art Crossover aus Gundam Wing und City of Angels zu schreiben... ^.^" Und Duo ist mindestens genauso widerspenstig wie Eiri, wenn es darum geht, eine Geschichte um ihn herum zu schreiben! ^_^  
  
Und ja, Sally, dass mit dem "Daddy" hast du richtig mitgekriegt! ^.~ Aber wie das jetzt genau gelaufen ist, dass Eiri zu dieser Ehre kommt, erfährst du erst, wenn du weiterliest... ^_^  
  
Naja, hier ist auf jeden Fall das nächste Kapitel: Kira kommt nach Tokio... Enjoy ^_^  
  
- Banshee  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kapitel 04  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Shuichi war den ganzen Tag, die ganze Nacht und auch den folgenden Tag über nicht mehr aufgetaucht; das hatte Eiri auch nicht erwartet. Er vermutete, dass er wie immer zu seinem Freund Hiro gerannt war und auch bei ihm übernachtet hatte. Auch über die Gründe, die ihn selbst dazu gebracht hatten, jetzt hier in einem Café auf dem Flughafengelände zu sitzen, konnte er nur Vermutungen anstellen.  
  
Es war nicht so, dass Kira, sollte sie wirklich kommen, sich nicht selbst in Tokio zurechtfinden konnte und wenn er hier auf sie wartete, konnte es den Eindruck erwecken, dass er sich über ihre Ankunft freute. Irgendwie tat er das ja auch; schließlich hatten sie sich seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr gesehen und sie waren damals eng befreundet gewesen. Doch der Zeitpunkt, den sich das Mädchen ausgesucht hatte, um herzukommen, war denkbar ungünstig.  
  
Er würde sie ganz einfach am Flughafen aufsammeln, in seine Wohnung verfrachten, ihr drohen, ja nichts zu demolieren und sich dann wieder aus dem Staub machen.  
  
Er musste Shuichi finden und sich bei ihm entschuldigen. Ja, wirklich! Uesugi Eiri hatte vor, sich bei dem Jungen dafür zu entschuldigen, dass er ihn so angefahren hatte. Außerdem wollte er ihn bitten, wieder mit ihm nach Hause zu kommen.  
  
Was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, diese Entscheidung zu treffen, war Eiri selbst nicht völlig klar, doch irgendwie sah es immer mehr so aus, als ob daraus sowieso nichts werden würde.  
  
'Wenn Kira heute kommt und in meiner Wohnung bleiben will, bis sie etwas anderes gefunden hat und wenn sie dann auch noch Sharon mitbringt, gibt das hundertprozentig Probleme. Shuichi wird mir gar nicht erst zuhören, bevor er eifersüchtig wird, ihn Tränen ausbricht und schon wieder mal zu Hiro rennt, um sich bei ihm auszuheulen...'  
  
Eiri seufzte auf und fuhr fort, allen Leute, die an den Nachbartischen saßen und zu ihm herübersahen, um herauszufinden, ob er der war, für den sie ihn hielten - Yuki Eiri -, Blicke zuzuschießen, die sie ganz schnell dazu veranlassten, auf ihre Teller zu starren, als ob es nichts Interessanteres gäbe.  
  
Gerade, als er seine Tasse hob, um einen Schluck seines Kaffees zu trinken, ertönte eine Stimme, die offensichtlich nach ihm rief.  
  
"I-chaaaaan!!!!!"  
  
Eiri schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft, bevor er sich umdrehte, um die Quelle des Aufschreis ausfindig zu machen.  
  
Er brauchte dazu nicht allzu lange, da Kira alles daran setzte, um aufzufallen. Sie sprang immer wieder hoch und winkte in seine Richtung, während sie sich gleichzeitig durch die Menschenmasse zwängte und Leute, die ihr im Weg standen und die sie nicht umgehen konnte einfach zur Seite schob. Und während der ganzen Zeit rief sie immer wieder voller Begeisterung seinen Namen.  
  
Es war Eiri ein Rätsel, wie sie es schaffte, sich den Weg durch die Menge zu bahnen. Sie drängte unter anderem auch ohne sichtliche Schwierigkeiten einen Mann zur Seite, der gut zwei Köpfe größer als sie war und milde ausgedrückt eher einem Schrank als einem Menschen ähnelte.  
  
"I-chan!!! Hi!!!"  
  
Kira hatte es endlich geschafft, sich bis zu Eiri durchzukämpfen und stand nun mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht vor ihm.  
  
Eiri musterte sie kritisch. Sie war in den letzten Jahren nicht nennenswert gewachsen, was bedeutete, dass sie ihm gerade mal bis zur Schulter reichte. Er schätzte sie sogar etwas kleiner als Shuichi ein. Dass sie so klein war, war aber durchaus kein Nachteil, da es ihre Zierlichkeit noch betonte. Kiras Haare waren dafür umso mehr gewachsen. Als Eiri sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, hatte sie hellbraune Haare, die nicht einmal lang genug waren, um ihre Schultern zu berühren. Jetzt hatte sie eine dunkelrot leuchtende Mähne, die in leichten Wellen bis zu ihren Hüfen reichten. Und zwischen den einzelnen Strähnen, die ihr ins Gesicht fielen, blitzten smaragdgrüne Augen hervor, die ihn jetzt erwartungsvoll ansahen.  
  
'Shuichi wird -garantiert- eifersüchtig werden!'  
  
"Hallo, Kira," erwiderte Eiri endlich und widmete sich wieder seinem Kaffee.  
  
"I-chan!!! Was ist das für eine Begrüßung, damnit?" regte sich Kira sofort auf.  
  
Bevor Eiri auch nur Zeit hatte, zu reagieren, hatte sie ihn auch schon von seinem Stuhl hochgezogen und sich ihm um den Hals geworfen.  
  
"Hab dich vermisst!" verkündete sie mit einem strahlenden Grinsen im Gesicht.  
  
"Hn..." war alles, was sie von Eiri als Antwort zu hören bekam, doch das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, zeigte Kira, dass er sich auch freute, sie wiederzusehen.  
  
Nach einigen Versuchen, Kira wieder von sich herunter zu bekommen, gab Eiri dieses Unterfangen auf und versuchte stattdessen, sie soweit abzulenken, dass sie von selbst loslassen würde.  
  
"Du hast am Telefon was von einer Cherry gesagt; hast du damit Sharon gemeint?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Hast du sie etwa mitgebracht?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Eiri warft Kira einen genervten Blick zu. Normalerweise war er derjenige, der die Leute zur Verzweiflung trieb, indem er Fragen so kurz wie nur irgendwie möglich beantwortete. Und soweit er es richtig in Erinnerung hatte, konnte Kira, wenn es um Dauerquasseln ging, ohne Probleme mit Shuichi mithalten, wenn sie ihn nicht gar schlug, und jetzt hing sie hier an seinem Hals und ließ sich jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen. Andererseits wusste er auch, dass sie es liebte, ihn zu nerven; und genau das hatte sie anscheinend gerade vor. Zumindest nach dem noch breiter werdenden Grinsen zu schließen, mit dem sie auf Eiris wütenden Blick antwortete.  
  
"Und wo ist sie jetzt, wenn man das erfahren darf? Du hast sie doch nicht etwa verloren?"  
  
'Zuzutrauen wäre es ihr...'  
  
"I-chan!!! Niemals würde ich Cherry verlieren!" antwortet Kira und verzog beleidigt das Gesicht, während sie Eiri losließ und ihre Füße wieder auf den Boden stellte.  
  
'Wenigstens hat sie mich jetzt losgelassen...'  
  
"Ich bin zwar ansonsten ziemlich chaotisch, das gebe ich ja zu, aber wenn es um Cherry geht, bin ich sehr gewissenhaft, das weißt du!"  
  
"Hn... Und wo ist sie dann?"  
  
Eiri blickte sich um, um sicherzugehen, dass er Sharon nicht ganz einfach übersehen hatte.  
  
"Ich hab sie das Gepäck holen geschickt," erklärte Kira, als ob es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt wäre, ein vierjähriges Kind auf einem Flughafen alleine loszuschicken, um das Gepäck abzuholen.  
  
"Bitte?!" Eiri blinzelte Kira irritiert an. "Nicht wirklich, oder?"  
  
Kira schaute Eiri mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck direkt in die Augen als sie erwiderte: "Warum denn nicht?"  
  
Eiri schnappte nach Luft.  
  
"Sie ist -vier- Jahre alt!"  
  
Bevor Eiri noch mehr Gründe aufzählen konnte, warum man kleine Kinder nicht alleine auf den Weg schicken sollte, konnte Kira sich aber schon nicht mehr beherrschen und lachte los.  
  
"Natürlich hab ich sie -nicht- alleine losgeschickt!" brachte sie zwischen einigen Lachern hervor. "Was glaubst du denn? Sie steht da drüben und holt sich ein Eis!"  
  
Nachdem Eiri Kira lange genug mit seinem patentierten Deathglare angestarrt hatte, um zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass das absolut keine Wirkung hatte, da Kira einfach nur weiter vor Lachen nach Luft schnappte, schaute er dorthin, wo sich Sharon nach Kiras Angabe befand.  
  
Er brauchte nicht lange, um das kleine Mädchen ausfindig zu machen. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und stellte sich gerade auf die Zehenspitzen, um das Eis, das sie sich ausgesucht hatte, aus der Tiefkühltruhe zu fischen. Das was für sie anscheinend gar nicht so einfach, da sie kaum über den Rand der Kühltruhe sehen konnte und außerdem in einer Hand ein Stofftier hielt.  
  
'Die Katze, die ich ihr geschickt habe...' erkannte Eiri.  
  
Sharon hatte eine ähnlich zierliche Gestalt wie Kira, doch konnte man jetzt schon erkennen, dass das Mädchen später einmal größer als Kira werden würde. Sie hatten auch die selben leicht gewellten Haare, die bei Sharon allerdings nur bis zu den Schultern reichten. Die Haarfarbe war in etwa dasselbe Honigbraun wie Eiris, wenn es auch etwas dunkler und von leicht rötlich schimmernden Strähnchen durchsetzt war. Eiri ging auf Sharon zu und blieb direkt neben ihr stehen. Von der Seite konnte er erkennen, dass ihre Augen genauso leuchteten wie Kiras, auch wenn sie statt grün von einem hellen Braun waren.  
  
'Shuichi wird nicht nur eifersüchtig; er wird durchdrehen... Warum muss mir die Kleine eigentlich so ähnlich sehen?'  
  
Eiri bückte sich nach vorne und holte das Eis, auf das Sharon es offensichtlich abgesehen hatte, aus der Gefriertruhe und hielt es ihr vor die Nase. Das Mädchen blinzelte das Eis ein paar Mal überrascht an, bevor ihre Augen an der Hand, die das Eis hielt weiter nach oben wanderten und schließlich an Eiris Gesicht hängen blieben.  
  
"Daddy!!!"  
  
Im nächsten Moment hatte Eiri wieder etwas um den Hals hängen, nur dass es diesmal nicht Kira, sondern Sharon war.  
  
'Das muss in der Familie liegen...'  
  
"Hallo, Kleine..."  
  
"Hi, Daddy!!! Schau, was ich dabei habe!!!"  
  
Sharon hielt Eiri mit strahlendem Gesicht die Stoffkatze ins Gesicht, ohne dabei auch nur einen Moment daran zu denken, dass sie fallen könnte, wenn sie ihre Hände nicht mehr um Eiris Hals geschlungen hatte. Sie fiel zwar auch nicht, weil Eiri sie schon von Anfang an festhielt, doch es überraschte ihn, dass Sharon zu jemandem, den sie gerade erst zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben getroffen hatte, schon so ein Vertrauen hatte.  
  
"Ich habe sie Kiki genannt. Mommy sagt, dass der Name gut zu ihr passt, aber sie will mir nicht sagen, warum sie das denkt. (1) Aber mir gefällt er auch und eigentlich ist es ja egal, warum einem ein Name gefällt, oder? Gefällt er dir, Daddy?"  
  
Eiri hatte gerade einmal genug Zeit, den Mund für eine Antwort zu öffnen, bevor Sharon weiterredete.  
  
"Mommy und ich haben dir auch ein Geschenk mitgebracht. Aber Mommy hat gesagt, dass ich es dir erst später geben darf, weil es noch im Koffer eingepackt ist und man einen Koffer nicht schon am Flughafen aufmachen darf. Stimmt das? Aber wenn wir zu Hause sind, packe ich ihn gleich aus, damit ich dir dein Geschenk geben kann!" Sharon machte eine kurze Pause und schaute Eiri so nachdenklich, wie es in ihrem Alter möglich ist an. "Mommy hat gesagt, dass ich dich erst fragen soll, ob ich dich Daddy nennen darf, bevor ich Daddy zu dir sage. Aber es stört dich eh nicht, oder?"  
  
"Hn..."  
  
'Man erkennt eindeutig, wer sie bis jetzt großgezogen hat. Die quasselt genauso viel wie Kira oder Shuichi...'  
  
"Mommy, was heißt 'Hn'?"  
  
Kira hatte sich inzwischen erholt und war herangekommen. Jetzt antwortete sie lachend: "Oh, es kann vieles heißen. In diesem Fall will er damit sagen, dass es ihm egal ist."  
  
"Und wie weiß man, was es gerade bedeutet?"  
  
"Es kommt auf die Betonung und die Tonlage an; du wirst es schon noch merken!"  
  
"Mhm..."  
  
Das gab Sharon für eine Weile genug zu denken und sie schwieg, die Stirn gerunzelt und Eiri ab und zu neugierige Blicke zuwerfend.  
  
"Ich glaube, wir sollten unser Gepäck langsam wirklich abholen gehen. Kannst du Cherry tragen? Sonst verlieren wir sie in dieser Masse doch noch," schlug Kira vor.  
  
"Hn..."  
  
"Siehst du, Cherry? Das hat jetzt 'Einverstanden' geheißen."  
  
Sharon kicherte und Eiri warf Kira, die ihn über das ganze Gesicht angrinste einen genervten Blick zu; schon wieder. Sie hatte wirklich Erfolg, falls sie plante, ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen.  
  
Eiri bezahlte das Eis, das er Sharon in die Hand drückte, und seinen Kaffe, dann machte er sich mit Kira im Schlepptau auf den Weg zur Gepäckausgabe.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Nachdem sie das Gepäck abgeholt hatten, waren sie in Eiris Wagen losgefahren. Kira und Eiri hatten sich unterhalten - wirklich unterhalten, nicht das übliche "sie redet und er sagt ab und zu 'Hn' dazu" - während Sharon sich die Nase an der Fensterscheibe plattgedrückt hatte, um nur möglichst viel von der für sie neuen Umgebung zu sehen.  
  
Als sie in der Wohnung angekommen waren, hatte Eiri Kira schnell alles gezeigt und sich dann mit den Worten "Ich hab noch was zu erledigen. Lass meine Wohnung möglichst in einem Stück, bis ich wieder da bin." verabschiedet.  
  
Kira hatte Sharon dasselbe noch einmal gesagt und nachdem das Mädchen es sich vor dem Fernseher gemütlich gemacht und versprochen hatte, alles andere in Ruhe zu lassen, bis Eiri wieder da war, beschloss Kira, eine Dusche zu nehmen. Sie war damit gerade fertig, als es an der Tür klopfte.  
  
"Shit! Not now..." fluchte Kira auf englisch.  
  
Sie war gerade erst aus der Dusche gekommen und hatte sich nur schnell ein Handtuch umgewickelt, da ihre Koffer noch nicht ausgepackt waren und sie die alten Kleidungsstücke bereits in die Waschmaschine gestopft hatte, die sich auch im Badezimmer befand. Andererseits konnte der Besuch, wer immer es auch war, wichtig für Eiri sein, also beschloss sie, trotz des offensichtlichen Mangels an Kleidung, die Türe zu öffnen.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Shuichi war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es ihm nichts bringen würde, weiter sauer auf Eiri zu sein. Denn Eiri konnte sehr wohl ohne Shuichi leben, Shuichi aber nicht ohne Eiri. Also würde es eher nicht passieren, dass Eiri diesmal zu ihm kommen würde, um ihn zurückzuholen. Und somit wären wir wieder bei der üblichen Situation angelangt, in der Shuichi vor Eiris Wohnungstür steht und versucht, den Mut aufzubringen, um anzuklopfen.  
  
Als er sich nach einigem Hin und Her endlich dazu überwunden hatte und darauf wartete, ob Eiri ihn ignorieren oder die Türe öffnen würde, war Shuichi einigermaßen überrascht, als die Tür aufging und jemand völlig anderes, als Eiri sie geöffnet hatte.  
  
Vor Shuichi stand eine junge Frau, die ein wenig kleiner als er war, mit langen nassen Haaren und nichts anderem als einem Handtuch bekleidet, das nicht weiter als bis zur Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel reichte.  
  
"Uhm... ich... äh..." war das Intelligenteste, was Shuichi hervorbrachte.  
  
"Sorry, dass ich in diesem Aufzug die Tür aufmache, aber ich hab mir gedacht, es könnte ja wichtig sein," strahlte ihn die Unbekannte an.  
  
"Also... Ich glaube, ich habe mich in der Tür geirrt..."  
  
'Als ob ich mich geirrt haben könnte!!! Ich würde den Weg zu Yukis Wohnung mit geschlossenen Augen finden!!! Aber das kann... das -darf- ganz einfach nicht Yukis Wohnung sein!!!'  
  
"Zu wem wolltest du denn? Eiri? Dann bist du schon richtig, er ist nur im Moment nicht da. Willst du reinkommen und warten, bis er zurückkommt?" fragte Shuichis Gegenüber neugierig. "Ich zieh mir auch was an!"  
  
Alles was Shuichi tun konnte, war nicken.  
  
'Es -ist- Eiris Wohnung. Aber wer zum Teufel ist diese -Frau-?'  
  
Als Shuichi nach Kira das Wohnzimmer betrat, blieb er schockiert stehen.  
  
'Da sitzt ein -Kind- in -Yukis- Wohnzimmer auf -Yukis- Couch. Was geht hier eigentlich vor? Ich war doch nur einen Tag weg!?!'  
  
Das Mädchen wandte ihren Blick vom Fernsehbildschirm ab, sobald sie Shuichi bemerkt hatte und schaute ihn neugierig an.  
  
'Sie hat dieselben Haare und Augen wie Yuki. Die Locken und die ein wenig andere Farbe können von -ihr- stammen.' Shuichi warf einen Blick zu Kira, die schon wieder auf dem Weg zum Bad war. 'Ihre Haare sind nass, aber ich wette, sie hat auch Locken!'  
  
"Mommy? Who's that?" rief Sharon Kira nach und fragte aber gleich darauf Shuichi: "Wer bist du? Ein Freund von Daddy?"  
  
"Daddy???" brachte Shuichi heiser hervor.  
  
"Sie meint Eiri!" tönte es aus dem Bad.  
  
Das nächste, was Kira hörte, war die zufallende Wohnungstür.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(1) "Kiki" bedeutet auf japanisch "Krise". (Wenn ich jetzt nicht -völlig- falsch informiert bin...) Den Sinn dahinter kann sich jeder selbst ausdenken. ^.~  
  
Wow... das ist mal lang geworden! *große Augen macht*  
  
Armer Shu, huh? Ob sich das alles noch so aufklärt, dass er und Eiri wieder zusammen kommen? Wird nicht verraten!!! Ich will doch meine Leser behalten... ^.^  
  
Also bis zum nächsten Kapitel! Cya!  
  
- Banshee 


	6. Kapitel 05

Also erst mal danke für alle Reviews! ^.^ Ich freu mich immer über Lob ^_~  
  
@ Shiva: Uhm, naja, okay, ich geb's zu... Ich war genervt, als ich Eiris Teile der Story geschrieben hab ^.^" Und ich schätze, dass es nach diesem Kapitel nicht mehr viel geben wird, kommt darauf an, wie die Story mit mir durchgeht, aber ziemlich sicher gibt es nicht mehr mehr als drei Kapitel; Maximum (Ich versprech aber nichts, da ich wirklich noch keine Ahnung, hab ob sich alles so entwickelt, wie ich's geplant hab... ^.^")  
  
@ Sally: Hehehe... *mal tröstet* Es geht ja schon weiter... ^_~  
  
@ Magog-Leviathan-san: Danke für den Tip! Wenn die Story fertig ist poste ich sie vielleicht wirklich auf www.yaoi.de; haben ein paar ganz interessante Geschichten dort ^.^  
  
- Banshee  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kapitel 05  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Hirooooo!!!"  
  
Wieder einmal flog die Tür zum Studio mit einem lauten Knall auf und Shuichi stürmte herein. Doch diesmal war Hiro vorbereitet, denn er hatte der Empfangsdame seine Handynummer gegeben, damit sie ihn sofort warnen konnte, falls Shuichi wieder in Tränen aufgelöst auftauchte.  
  
Im selben Moment, wie Shuichi sich auf Hiro stürzen wollte, verschwand dieser mit einem Satz hinter K. K hatte zwar keine Ahnung, worum es ging, aber das war kein Grund, sich eine Möglichkeit entgehen zu lassen, um seine Magnum zu ziehen und Shuichi wortlos an die Stirn zu halten.  
  
"Was ist es diesmal?" fragte Hiro, immer noch hinter K.  
  
"Yuki hat eine Tochter und vielleicht sogar eine Frau aber ganz sicher eine Freundin oder so was und sie sind gerade alle beide in seiner Wohnung und Yuki ist nicht da und wenn sie ihm nichts bedeuten würden würde er sie niemals alleine in seiner Wohnung lassen und sie haben sogar Gepäck dabei was heißt dass sie länger bleiben werden und..."  
  
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte Shuichi nichts anderes mehr tun, als Luft zu holen, oder zu ersticken. Er tat das Erste und genau im selben Moment, in dem Shuichi einen tiefen Atemzug nahm, ging die Studiotür auf und Eiri kam herein.  
  
Sofort wanderte Ks Magnum von Shuichis Stirn zu Eiris und Hiro schoss Eiri wütende Blicke zu, die ohne gröbere Schwierigkeiten mit dessen Deathglare konkurrieren konnten.  
  
"Shuichi? Kann ich mal mit dir reden?" fragte er, wobei er sich offensichtlich nicht wohl in seiner Haut fühlte; irgendetwas ging hier vor und es gefiel ihm gar nicht.  
  
"Ich hasse dich Yuki Eiri!!!" schrie ihm da auch schon Shuichi ins Gesicht und stieß ihn zur Seite, um an ihm vorbei aus dem Raum zu stürmen.  
  
Eiri starrte Shuichi nur verwirrt nach. Diese Reaktion erwischte ihn vollkommen unvorbereitet. Er hatte zwar damit gerechnet, dass Shuichi sauer auf ihn war, aber das war doch ein wenig übertrieben.  
  
"Was zum...?" fragend wandte er sich wieder K und Hiro zu.  
  
"Du schaffst es einfach immer wieder..." knurrte Hiro ihn mit einem tödlichen Ausdruck in den Augen an.  
  
K sagte immer noch nichts, doch die Mündung der Magnum, die noch immer jeder Bewegung Eiris folgte, sprach eigentlich für sich.  
  
'Zwei Möglichkeiten, wenn ich hier bleibe... erstens: Erschossen werden, zweitens: Erwürgt werden oder ähnliches...'  
  
"Ich... uhm... ich glaube, ich gehe besser wieder... Bye!"  
  
Eiri verließ den Raum fluchtartig. Hinter ihm fiel die Tür ins Schloss und er lehnte sich dagegen.  
  
'Was verdammt noch mal -war- das eben?!?'  
  
Eiri war ratlos. Shuichi war wegen irgendetwas ziemlich wütend auf ihn und er bezweifelte, dass es nur deshalb war, weil er ihn am Tag zuvor mehr oder weniger aus der Wohnung geworfen hatte. Auch das Hiro buchstäblich bereit war, ihn zu lynchen sprach für diese Vermutung. Das K so reagierte, wie er es getan hatte, war normal, das hatte nichts zu sagen.  
  
Eiri machte sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang des Gebäudes, um sich auf die Suche nach Shuichi zu machen und vielleicht zu erfahren, was ihn so aufregte, als sein Handy klingelte.  
  
"Hn..." meldete er sich gedankenverloren.  
  
"Du könntest wenigstens am Telefon ein wenig mehr als nur Geräusche von dir geben..."  
  
"Kira?"  
  
"Wer sonst? Du, ich muss dich was fragen: Wohnst du eigentlich allein in dieser Wohnung?"  
  
Eine Ahnung stieg in Eiri hoch.  
  
"Nein, wieso?"  
  
"Hmmm... weil vorhin jemand da war... Aber er ist ziemlich schnell wieder verschwunden... I-chan? Ich weiß zwar nicht, was los ist, wenn überhaupt was los ist, aber irgendwie hab ich ein ungutes Gefühl..."  
  
"Nicht nur du..." seufzte Eiri.  
  
Shuichi war also nach Hause gekommen, während er auf dem Weg ins Studio war, wo er vermutete, dass Shuichi war. Er war in einen Stau gekommen, also war es durchaus möglich, dass Shuichi vor ihm wieder im Studio gewesen war, nachdem er Kira und Sharon getroffen hatte.  
  
"Hör zu, Kira! Unterbrich mich einmal nicht, sondern hör einfach zu! Der Junge, der bei dir war heißt Shuichi. Wenn er noch mal vorbeikommen sollte, rufst du mich sofort an und lässt ihn auf keinen Fall wieder abhauen! Verstanden?"  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Gut!"  
  
Eiri hatte das Gebäude inzwischen verlassen und sah sich in alle Richtungen um. Weit konnte Shuichi noch nicht gekommen sein, doch trotzdem konnte Eiri ihn nirgendwo entdecken.  
  
"Uhm... I-chan? Seid ihr beide zusammen?" fragte Kira nach einigem Zögern.  
  
"Normalerweise schon, aber wenn ich ihn nicht bald finde, zweifle ich irgendwie daran..." stellte Eiri fest, während er die Tür seines Autos aufschloss. "Was ist eigentlich passiert, als er bei dir war?" wollte Eiri noch von Kira wissen.  
  
Am anderen Ende der Leitung ertönte ein Seufzer.  
  
"Eigentlich nichts, aber wenn er dein Freund ist doch wieder einiges. Erst mal hab ich die Tür geöffnet, während ich mir nur ein Handtuch umgewickelt hatte. Ich bin gerade aus der Dusche gekommen. Und Cherry hat dich in seiner Anwesenheit Daddy genannt. Ich glaube, das Ganze ist ziemlich so herausgekommen, als ob die Kleine deine Tochter wäre und was ich dann bin, ist nicht so schwer zu erraten..."  
  
"Toll... wirklich toll..."  
  
Eiri rieb sich die Schläfen. Bis das hier vorbei war, würde er einige Aspirin brauchen.  
  
"Du weißt, was du zu tun hast, wenn Shuichi auftaucht; lass ihn auf keinen Fall wieder gehen! Ich geh ihn suchen..."  
  
"Gut! Viel Glück!"  
  
Eiri startete den Motor des Autos und fuhr los. Er hatte zwar keine genaue Vorstellung davon, wo er Shuichi suchen sollte, aber sinnlos durch die Gegend zu fahren und darauf zu hoffen, dass er den Jungen zufällig irgendwo entdeckte, war immer noch besser, als nur herumzusitzen und darauf zu warten, dass von selbst etwas passierte. Eiri hoffte nur, dass Shuichi in seinem aufgeregten Zustand keine Dummheiten machen würde.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
So... heute nur ein kurzes Update. Ich hab gemerkt, dass ich heute sowieso nicht dorthin komme, wo ich hin will, also hab ich lieber gleich sein lassen, bevor ich sinnlos vor mich hin schreibe und nichts dabei rauskommt. Nebeneffekt: Vielleicht gibt es die drei Kapitel, von denen ich oben geredet habe wirklich noch; vielleicht (aber wirklich nur vielleicht) sogar noch mehr... ^_^  
  
Naja... viel mehr bleibt mir nicht zu sagen... meine Muse singt zwar heute genau so gut wie immer, aber anscheinend nicht um mich zu inspirieren, sondern nur für sich selbst ^_~ Es kann auch an meiner Nichte liegen, die ständig um mich herumwuselt und will, dass ich mit ihr Schlitten fahren gehe... ^_^"  
  
Ja ne!  
  
- Banshee 


	7. Kapitel 06

*smile* Ich verspreche immer noch nichts, aber Sallys Review hat mich dazu bewegt, wenigstens darüber -nachzudenken-, ob es nicht doch noch mehr als drei Kapitel werden könnten... *ggg*  
  
Sorry, übrigens, für die lange Wartezeit, aber irgendwie ist meine momentane Fixierung mit Gundam Wing nicht wirklich hilfreich dabei, eine Gravitation-Fiction zu schreiben... ^.^"  
  
Ansonsten keine weiteren Meldungen vor dem nächsten Kapitel; Enjoy!  
  
- Banshee  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kapitel 06  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Nachdem Shuichi das Gebäude verlassen hatte, war er eine Weile einfach nur blind durch die Gegend gerannt. Jetzt hatte er sich soweit beruhigt, dass er seine Umgebung wieder bewusst wahrnahm und das Erste, das er erkannte, war, dass er sich in dem Park befand, in dem er Eiri das erste Mal getroffen hatte.  
  
Natürlich.  
  
Aus irgendeinem Grund zog es Shuichi jedes Mal wieder hierher, wenn er sich mir Eiri zerstritten hatte. Meist endete eine solche Situation damit, dass Shuichi auf irgendeiner Parkbank einschlief und Eiri ihn mitten in der Nacht abholen kam und wieder nach Hause brachte.  
  
'Langsam müsste Yuki auch schon gemerkt haben, dass ich entweder bei Hiro oder hier im Park bin, wenn ich nicht zurück in unsere... -seine- Wohnung will. Wenn ich also hier bleibe, findet er mich früher oder später - falls er es überhaupt für nötig hält, mich zu suchen - und das Letzte, was ich jetzt will, ist, ihn sehen. Das heißt ich muss hier weg...'  
  
Shuichi hatte aufgehört zu rennen und ging jetzt langsam einen mit Kies bedeckten Weg entlang, während er nachdachte, was er tun sollte. Zu Hiro wollte er diesmal auch nicht, da Eiri ihn auch dort leicht finden konnte, doch inzwischen hatte es zu dämmern begonnen. Wenn Shuichi also die Nacht nicht im Freien verbringen wollte, musste er sich etwas einfallen lassen.  
  
'Ich will irgendwo hin, wo er mich nie vermuten, also auch nie suchen würde...' überlegte Shuichi.  
  
Dann blieb er ruckartig stehen, als er einen, seiner Meinung nach, genialen Einfall hatte und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Er zog seine Geldtasche aus der Hosentasche und nach einer kurzen Bestandsaufnahme entschied er, dass er vorerst genügend Geld für sein Vorhaben dabei hatte. Und für alles Weitere hatte er immer noch seine Kreditkarte.  
  
Es war also beschlossen.  
  
Shuichi verließ den Park rennend und winkte sich das nächste Taxi, das er sah, heran. Er stieg ein und nannte dem Fahrer sein Ziel.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Eiri war mehr oder weniger die ganze Stadt abgefahren, ohne die geringste Spur von Shuichi zu entdecken. Er war etwa zwanzig Mal durch den Park gerannt, in dem er Shuichi zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, doch auch das war ohne Erfolg gewesen, obwohl er Shuichi dort noch jedes Mal gefunden hatte, wenn er nicht bei seinem Freund Hiro war. Und das war er in diesem Fall auch nicht, wie Eiri in einem Telefongespräch mit einem phänomenal wütenden Hiro erfahren hatte; zwischen den verschiedensten Anschuldigungen, die Eiris Verdacht bestätigten, dass Shuichi der Meinung war, Kira sei seine Frau und Sharon ihre Tochter.  
  
"Wo steckt dieser Idiot, verdammt noch mal?!?"  
  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte Eiri, dass es eigentlich langsam Zeit wurde, die Suche für den Moment abzubrechen und etwas Schlaf zu bekommen. Und auch, wenn es ihm gar nicht recht war, musste er zugeben, dass er in dem übermüdeten Zustand, in dem er sich inzwischen befand, eher seinen Wagen in die nächste Mauer lenkte, als Shuichi zu finden, und machte sich auf den Rückweg zu seiner Wohnung.  
  
Dort angekommen, sah er Kira auf der Couch sitzen, Sharon schlafend auf ihrem Schoß zusammengerollt.  
  
Das Mädchen sah vom Fernseher auf, als Eiri das Zimmer betrat und blickte ihn fragend an, worauf Eiri müde den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
"Nichts," sagte er, als er sich neben Kira auf die Couch fallen ließ, nachdem er seinen Mantel und seine Schuhe ausgezogen hatte.  
  
Kira musterte Eiri von der Seite und stellte fest, dass er jetzt vor allem Schlaf brauchte. Also stand sie von der Couch auf, wobei sie Sharon vorsichtig hochhob.  
  
"Geh ins Bett!"  
  
Es war kein Vorschlag, sondern grenzte schon an einen Befehl und der Ton von Kiras Stimme zeigte Eiri, dass sie keinen Widerspruch duldete. Was nicht bedeutete, dass er es nicht trotzdem versuchte, doch er kam gerade mal dazu, den Mund zu öffnen, als Kira schon dazwischenfuhr.  
  
"Nein! Du gehst ins Bett! Wenn irgendwer anruft oder hier auftaucht, kümmere ich mich darum, aber ich habe keine Lust darauf, dass du mir wegen Übermüdung zusammenklappst, also verschwinde schon!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten drückte Kira ihm Sharon in die Arme und zog ihn in der gleichen Bewegung von der Couch hoch.  
  
"Cherry schläft bei dir im Bett. Keine Angst, sie ist genauso ein Langschläfer wie du; sie wird dich nicht aufwecken. Ich nehme die Couch und jetzt gute Nacht!"  
  
Als Eiri registrierte, dass Kira ihn während ihrer kleinen Rede Richtung Schlafzimmer geschoben hatte und er sich umdrehen wollte, um ihr das Bett anzubieten, sah er sich mit einer geschlossenen Tür konfrontiert.  
  
Wenn Kira sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, zog sie es stur durch und es war ja auch nicht so, dass sie nicht recht hatte: Es gab nichts, was Eiri im Moment tun konnte und es hatte wenig Sinn, wenn er zuwenig Schlaf abbekam.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kira hatte, bevor sie sich zum Schlafen auf der Couch niedergelegt hatte, Eiris Telefon auf die geringste Lautstärke eingestellt und es direkt neben der Couch auf dem Boden platziert.  
  
Falls jemand anrufen sollte, würde sie schnell genug abnehmen können, so dass weder Eiri noch Sharon davon aufwachen würden.  
  
Und tatsächlich klingelte gegen fünf Uhr morgens das Telefon.  
  
Verschlafen nahm Kira den Hörer ab und murmelte ein "Hn?" hinein.  
  
Wer immer angerufen hatte, musste sie aufgrund dieser Antwort für Eiri gehalten haben, denn er fing sofort an, fröhlich vor sich hin zu plappern.  
  
"Hey, Ainiki! Vermisst du etwas? Kann sein, dass ich es gefunden habe. Der Kleine scheint ja ganz schön sauer auf dich zu sein... Naja, auf jeden Fall ist er hier in Kyoto, wenn du ihn abholen willst. Wenn nicht, ist's mir auch recht! Hehehe..."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Ainiki? Bist du noch dran?"  
  
Klick.  
  
Kira hatte aufgelegt.  
  
Nicht unbedingt die höfliche Art ein Telefongespräch zu beenden, aber es war fünf Uhr! Was konnte man um diese Uhrzeit groß erwarten?  
  
'Er hat I-chan "Ainiki" genannt... Und er sagt, er ist in Kyoto... Kann eigentlich nur Tatsuha sein...'  
  
Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Kiras Gesicht.  
  
'In dem Fall wird es Zeit, Tat-chan wieder mal einen Besuch abzustatten...'  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
*ausnahmsweise mal schweigt*  
  
- Banshee 


	8. Kapitel 07

Hab ich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich Schule hasse? Nein? Dann tu ich's hiermit! Jetzt aber im Ernst: Andauernd wollen irgendwelche Professoren, dass du irgendetwas machst und wenn du dann anfängst im Unterricht Fics zu schreiben, regen sie sich erst wieder auf... -.- Und welches Genie hat überhaupt 3-stündige (!!!) Schularbeiten für notwendig gehalten??? Ich hab mich selten so gelangweilt, wie während der Biologie-Arbeit dieser Art... *seufz*  
  
Naja... jetzt bin ich auf jeden Fall mit einer großen Kanne Grüntee und einer Packung Schokokekse bewaffnet (die unverzichtbare Ausrüstung für jeden angehenden Fanfic-Autor, dessen Köper und Gehirn auch nur ansatzweise so arbeitet wie meins) und hoffe, dass aus diesem Kapitel auch was wird! :)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
- Banshee  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kapitel 07  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Als Eiri am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wanderte sein Blick zuerst zu der Uhr, die auf seinem Nachttisch stand.  
  
'13:27' blinkte ihm entgegen.  
  
Mit einem Stöhnen vergrub er sein Gesicht wieder im Kissen. Seiner Meinung nach war es viel zu früh, um aufzustehen.  
  
Dann spürte er eine Bewegung neben sich und er drehte den Kopf erneut; diesmal in die andere Richtung. Verschlafen blinzelte ihn ein Paar hellbrauner Augen an.  
  
Dann gähnte Sharon und grinste ihn an.  
  
Offensichtlich hatte Kira recht gehabt: Sharon war genauso ein Schlafmütze wie Eiri, doch anscheinend war sie in der Lage, sofort nach dem Aufwachen voll da zu sein. Eiri hingegen brauchte noch ein paar Momente um zu registrieren, wer da neben ihm im Bett lag.  
  
Dann fiel ihm mit einem Mal wieder alles ein, was in den letzten Tage passiert war und er war hellwach.  
  
'Ich muss Shuichi finden!' war der einzige klare Gedanke in Eiris Kopf, als er aus dem Bett stieg und sich nur in Boxershorts auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer machte, wo er Kira vermutete. Sie würde ihm bei seinem Vorhaben helfen.  
  
Doch Kira war nicht im Wohnzimmer.  
  
Und auch sonst nirgends in der Wohnung, wie Eiri nach kurzer Suche feststellte.  
  
'Wenn die jetzt auch noch verschwunden ist, dreh ich durch...'  
  
In diesem Moment beschloss Sharon, dass es Zeit für ihren Auftritt war.  
  
Sie tappte, Kiki im Arm, noch im Nachthemd, aus dem Schlafzimmer und direkt in die Küche, wo sie sich einen Stuhl schnappte und ihn vor den Kühlschrank schob.  
  
Nachdem sie so dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie groß genug war, an die Kühlschranktür zu reichen, damit sie sich Milch für ihr Frühstück bzw. Mittagessen herausholen konnte, fiel ihr der Zettel auf, der an der Kühlschranktür klebte.  
  
"Daddy?" rief sie nach Eiri.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
Eiri kam aus dem Wohnzimmer in die Küche und sah Sharon fragend an, die auf den Zettel deutete.  
  
"Ich glaube der ist von Mommy... Was steht drauf?"  
  
Eiri nahm den Zettel und las laut vor, was darauf geschrieben stand.  
  
  
  
Nachdem Eiri das gelesen hatte blickte er einige Male von dem Zettel zu Sharon und wieder zurück.  
  
'Sieht so aus, als ob jeder hier inzwischen macht, was er will und ich sowieso nichts mehr zu sagen habe...'  
  
Dann resignierte er.  
  
"Was willst du essen?" fragte er Sharon, die sich nicht im Geringsten daran zu stören schien, dass ihre 'Mommy' sie alleine gelassen hatte und ihn förmlich anstrahlte.  
  
Der Gedanke an die Milch war längst aus Sharons Gehirn verschwunden, als sie überglücklich darüber, dass sie jetzt Zeit mit ihrem Daddy verbringen konnte, verkündete: "Pizza!"  
  
Eiri zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zum Telefon, um den Pizzaservice anzurufen.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Eiri und Sharon gerade dabei waren ihre Pizza zu essen, befand sich Kira schon an einem ganz anderen Ort.  
  
In Kyoto.  
  
Genauer gesagt: -Irgendwo- in Kyoto.  
  
Denn sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, wie man vom Flughafen dorthin kam, von Tatsuha wohnte. Doch Kira wäre nicht Kira, wenn sie die einfachste Möglichkeit zur Lösung dieses Problems gewählt hätte - ein Taxi nämlich; die Adresse kannte sie schließlich.  
  
Die Tatsache, dass sie nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wo sie sich im Moment befand, oder wohin sie gerade ging, war für Kira zwar ein Grund, zuzugeben, dass sie sich hoffnungslos verirrt hatte, aber das hinderte sie noch lange nicht daran, weiter munter drauflos zu spazieren.  
  
'Hey! Man muss alles positiv sehen! So kann ich mir wenigstens die Stadt anschauen, wenn ich schon mal hier bin. Und schließlich ist es erst früher Nachmittag; das heißt, ich hab noch lange Zeit mich wieder zu ent- verirren... Und im Notfall ruf ich einfach I-chan an, damit er mir Tat- chans Nummer gibt und dann ruf ich den an, damit er mich abholen kommt. Das ich nicht weiß, wo ich bin und er folglich auch nicht wissen kann, wo er mich abholen soll, kann dann sein Problem sein... Oh! Da ist ein Restaurant! Wenn ich's mir recht überlege, könnte es fast sein, dass ich Hunger hab... Ich geh erst mal was essen!'  
  
Kira betrat das Restaurant und sah sich nach einem freien Tisch um. Doch sie fand etwas ganz anderes.  
  
Beinahe im hintersten Winkel des Raumes saßen zwei Jungen an einem Tisch und waren offensichtlich in eine Diskussion vertieft. Zumindest glaubte Kira das, nach dem beinahe schon verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck des Einen und der lebhaften Gestik des Anderen zu schließen.  
  
Was diese beiden aber so interessant für Kira machte, war, dass der Erstgenannte die 'dunklere Ausgabe' und der zweite, den leuchtend-pinken Haaren nach zu schließen, die 'bessere Hälfe' von Eiri waren, um es mit den Begriffen auszudrücken, die Kira in diesem Moment durch den Kopf gingen.  
  
Tatsuha und Shuichi.  
  
'Ich fass es nicht... Ich weiß ja, dass ich ab und zu schon beinahe unheimliches Glück habe, aber das ich hier absolut ohne Plan durch die Gegend wandere und von ein paar tausend Restaurants grad das erwische, in dem zur gleichen Zeit gerade die Leute sind, die ich suche, ist mehr als beinahe unheimlich; es ist einfach nur bescheuert!'  
  
Es war vielleicht bescheuert, aber es hielt Kira nicht davon ab, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht auf den Tisch zuzugehen, an dem ihre Zielobjekte saßen. Diese hatten sie bis jetzt noch nicht bemerkt und so hatte Kira noch ein paar Sekunden Zeit, sich innerlich auf die kommenden Geschehnisse vorzubereiten.  
  
Dann hatte sie den angesteuerten Tisch erreicht, schnappte sich einen Stuhl und ließ sich wortlos darauf nieder. Inzwischen hatte sie die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Jungen, die sie mehr als nur ein bisschen irritiert anstarrten; sogar Shuichi war verstummt, obwohl er Sekunden zuvor noch wie ein Wasserfall geredet hatte.  
  
Kira ließ ihren Rucksack neben sich auf den Boden fallen und schaute ein paar Mal von Tatsuha zu Shuichi und wieder zurück, als ob sie darauf wartete, dass einer der Beiden das Wort ergriff.  
  
Was allerdings nicht passierte.  
  
Also machte Kira den ersten Schritt.  
  
"Hi, Tat-chan! Lange nicht gesehen, hm? Hi, Shu-chan! Wie geht's?"  
  
Tatsuha antwortete ihr als Erster: "Kira??? Was bitte machst du hier???"  
  
Shuichi starrte Kira nur weiter an, als ob er jeden Moment entweder in Tränen ausbrechen oder ihr an die Gurgel gehen würde.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Uh... ja... Ich weiß ja nicht, aber irgendwie kommt mir vor, dass es in den letzten paar Kapiteln nicht wirklich viel Handlung gibt... Ich meine, es ist alles nur so ein Dahingewurschtle bis ich endlich soweit bin, alles aufzuklären... Oder bilde ich mir das nur ein?  
  
Wie auch immer: Im nächsten Kapitel kommt auf jeden Fall heraus, was genau vor sich geht. Sind Kira und Eiri etwa -wirklich- verheiratet? Eher nicht. Aber was ist mit Sharon? Immerhin nennt sie Kira 'Mommy' und Eiri 'Daddy'... Sollte Eiri etwa wirklich eine Tochter haben? Und wird Shuichi bereit sein, mit Kira nach Tokio zurückzukehren, nachdem sie alles erklärt hat? Oder bleibt er in Kyoto und lässt sich von Tatsuha trösten? Schließlich sieht dieser Eiri ähnlich genug... Okay... bei dem letzten Satz ist die Antwort wohl hoffentlich klar, aber um den Rest herauszufinden, musst ihr schon weiterlesen! ^_^  
  
Also bis zum nächsten Mal, wenn es wieder heißt:  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Ich hasse es, wenn ich vergesse, was ich gerade schreiben wollte... -.-  
  
*hehehe* ^_^"  
  
Dann eben ein ganz großes Dankeschön an alle, die bisher Reviews geschrieben haben!!! ^___^  
  
Cya!  
  
- Banshee 


	9. Kapitel 08

Weehee! Neuer Tag, neues Update. Ich bin ja schon fast stolz auf mich selbst, dass ich so schnell mit diesem Kapitel fertig war, immerhin habe ich für das letzte gute drei Wochen gebraucht! ^_^  
  
- Banshee  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kapitel 08  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Langsam begann sich Kira unter den Blicken, die Shuichi ihr zuwarf, unwohl zu fühlen.  
  
Er hatte dann doch nicht versucht, sie zu erwürgen, hatte aber auch genauso wenig angefangen zu heulen, sondern hatte sich für eine dritte Variante entschieden: Kira wortlos mit Blicken anzufunkeln, die ohne Probleme mit Eiris Deathglare mithalten konnten.  
  
Zu Kiras Glück war sie aber auch gegen Eiris wütende Blicke größtenteils immun. Was sie so unruhig machte, war, dass Shuichi seit ihrem Eintreffen noch kein Wort gesagt hatte und wenn es wirklich so schwer war, den Jungen zum Schweigen zu bringen, wie Eiri behauptet hatte, war das etwas, das ihr gar nicht gefiel. Anscheinend war Shuichi -wirklich- sauer.  
  
Tatsuha war auch keine große Hilfe, da er nach mehreren Versuchen aufgegeben hatte, herausfinden zu wollen, warum Kira hier war und jetzt genauso schwieg wie die beiden anderen.  
  
Das unangenehme Schweigen wurde allerdings bald von einer Kellnerin unterbrochen, die wissen wollte, ob irgendjemand von den dreien noch etwas bestellen wollte.  
  
Shuichi ignorierte die Kellnerin einfach und starrte Kira weiter wütend an.  
  
Diese wiederum ignorierte Shuichis Blicke und fing an, die Speisekarte durchzublättern. Schließlich -war- sie ursprünglich in dieses Restaurant gegangen, um etwas zu essen und sie hatte immer noch Hunger.  
  
"Also ich nehme erst mal was zu trinken... eine Tasse Earl Green und dann einen von diesen Schokokuchen."  
  
Nach kurzem Überlegen fügte sie hinzu, während sie in Shuichis Richtung deutete: "Und für ihn eine Cola und... ein Erdbeertörtchen." (1)  
  
Die Kellnerin nickte und notierte die Bestellung bevor sie sich an Tatsuha wandte, doch bevor dieser auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte, sagte Kira: "Er nimmt nichts, danke! Er wollte gerade gehen!"  
  
"Aber ich... AU!"  
  
Wiederum wurde Tatsuha von Kira unterbrochen. Dieses Mal mit einem kräftigen Tritt ins Schienbein.  
  
"Nicht wahr, Tat-chan? Du -wolltest- doch gerade gehen?" fragte Kira mit einem drohenden Unterton in der Stimme nach.  
  
"Uhm... ja... sicher... Ich muss... noch was erledigen! Bye, Kira! Ciao, Shuichi!"  
  
Und weg war er.  
  
Kira seufzte auf.  
  
'Auf in den Kampf! Wenigstens ist er noch nicht abgehauen - wenn ich ihn jetzt auch noch dazu bringe, mir -zuzuhören- müsste das Ganze eigentlich kein Problem sein... Hoffe ich...'  
  
Sie rutschte mit ihrem Stuhl ein Stück weiter hinüber, sodass sie Shuichi direkt gegenüber saß. Ein paar Sekunden lang saßen beide nur da und sahen sich gegenseitig in die Augen; wobei Shuichi eher 'funkelte' als 'sah'.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich stelle mich am Besten erst mal vor," begann Kira. "Ich bin Kitazawa Kira und ich nehme einfach mal an, dass du Shindo Shuichi bist, oder?"  
  
"Es ist mir verdammt noch mal egal, wer du bist, aber wenn du glaubst, dass du meinen Yuki einfach so haben kannst..." fuhr Shuichi sie wütend an, stockte aber plötzlich, als ihm bewusst wurde, -was- sie eben gesagt hatte. "Moment mal... -Kitazawa-?"  
  
So wütend Shuichi auch vor wenigen Momenten gewesen war, diese Aussage verwirrte ihn einigermaßen.  
  
"Ja, Kitazawa," erwiderte Kira. "Ich kann also davon ausgehen, dass du über Kitazawa Yuki Bescheid weißt?"  
  
Shuichi nickte. Er hatte mit Einigem gerechnet, sollte er dieses Mädchen wieder treffen, doch dieser Verlauf des Gespräches war denkbar unerwartet für ihn.  
  
"Wieso heißt du Kitazawa? Was hast du in Yukis Wohnung gemacht? Und wer ist dieses Kind gewesen? Bist du Yukis Freundin? Oder seine Frau? Ist die Kleine Yukis Tochter?" sprudelte es schließlich aus Shuichi heraus, der inzwischen nicht mehr wütend, sondern nur noch verwirrt war und ganz einfach wissen, wollte, was hier eigentlich vor sich ging.  
  
Und Kira hatte nicht vor, ihm die Antworten auf seine Fragen zu verweigern, denn schließlich war sie hier, um den pinkhaarigen Jungen zu Eiri zurückzubringen.  
  
"Du nennst ihn also 'Yuki'? Von mir aus... Naja... Erstens: Ich war in Eiris Wohnung, weil ich noch keine eigene Wohnung habe und Hotels nicht ausstehen kann. Zweitens: Ich bin nicht Eiris Frau, aber seine Freundin; rein platonisch. Und der Rest ist etwas komplizierter... außerdem kommt da unsere Bestellung!"  
  
Die Kellnerin kam auf ihren Tisch zu, wobei sie ein Tablett in den Händen balancierte. Nachdem sie die beiden Kuchenstücke und die Getränke auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte, verschwand sie wieder.  
  
Shuichi war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Kira ihm alles erzählen würde, was er wissen wollte und wartete deshalb ab, dass das Mädchen von selbst wieder zu sprechen begann, anstatt sie mit weiteren Fragen zu überhäufen. Außerdem sah der Erdbeerkuchen wirklich lecker aus.  
  
Kira nippte an ihrem Tee und beobachtete Shuichi über den Rand der Tasse hinweg. Auch sie war zu einem Schluss gekommen: Der Junge war nicht mehr sauer auf sie. Gut. Sie konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn irgendwer wütend auf sie war, egal, wie gut sie diese Person kannte... oder in diesem Fall -nicht- kannte.  
  
"Ich bin Kitazawa Yukis kleine Schwester," verkündete sie, was Shuichi dazu veranlasste, sich an dem Stück Kuchen, das er gerade im Mund hatte, zu verschlucken.  
  
"Was???" keuchte er und schaute Kira ungläubig an. "Seine kleine Schwester?"  
  
"Ja. Daher kenne ich Eiri ja auch. Ich habe ihn durch meinen Bruder kennengelernt und wir haben uns sofort angefreundet. Jetzt bin ich hier, um ihn endlich einmal wieder zu sehen. Es ist schon Jahre her, seit wir uns das letzte Mal getroffen haben. Um genau zu sein, nicht mehr, seit er wieder nach Japan gezogen ist und ich in Amerika bleiben musste, obwohl ich wirklich gern mit ihm mitgegangen wäre. Aber immerhin hat er mich auch vermisst!" grinste Kira.  
  
"Du und Yuki, ihr seid also in Amerika befreundet gewesen, bevor er wieder nach Japan zog. Das habe ich kapiert. Und du bist jetzt hier, um ihn zu besuchen? So wie du redest, kommt es mir vor, als ob ihr gut miteinander auskommt..." überlegte Shuichi.  
  
"Tun wir ja auch! Wir sind immer noch die besten Freunde! Warum sollten wir nicht miteinander auskommen?"  
  
"Naja... uhm... Immerhin hat Yuki deinen Bruder... und... ähm... Du weißt schon!" erklärte Shuichi mit zunehmender Verlegenheit. "Bist du nicht wütend auf Yuki, weil er deinen Bruder umgebracht hat?"  
  
Kira stellte die Teetasse ab und schaute Shuichi ernst an.  
  
"Willst du eine klare Antwort?"  
  
Shuichi nickte.  
  
"Nein! Ich bin wütend auf meinen Bruder, weil er I-chan dazu gebracht hat, dass er ihn umbringen musste. Ich kann dir sagen, wenn Eiri ihn nicht erschossen hätte, hätte ich es selbst getan, auch wenn ich damals erst elf Jahre alt war."  
  
Irgendwie gefiel Shuichi die Art, wie das Mädchen, das ihm gegenüber saß, dachte...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(1) Ja! Erdbeeren -sind- meine geheime(?) Leidenschaft... Na und? Sind doch einfach nur lecker, die Dinger! ^_^  
  
Okay... Ich hab gelogen! Und jetzt? Ich hab vielleicht behauptet, dass in diesem Kapitel alles aufgeklärt wird, aber ich habe nicht behauptet, dass man mir bedingungslos glauben muss... *ggg* Und zumindest teilweise hat Kira ja erklärt, was läuft. Wenn ich den Rest auch noch in dieses Kapitel gesteckt hätte, wäre es ewig lang geworden (jetzt hat es genau die durchschnittliche Länge aller bisherigen Kapitel) und ich wäre beim nächsten deprimiert gewesen, weil es nicht mehr so lang geworden ist... Und das will ja keiner, oder? ^_~  
  
Ich versuche, mich mit dem nächsten Teil zu beeilen, verspreche aber nichts! :P  
  
Cya!  
  
- Banshee 


	10. Kapitel 09

Eigentlich hätte ich ja soviel anderes zu tun, anstatt Fanfics zu schreiben, aber trotzdem tue ich den ganzen Tag eigentlich nur das - angespornt von Reviews... ^_^  
  
@ Sally: Wegen dem Review von 'Kannst du nicht schlafen, kleiner Shuichi?' *hehehe* Mir war eigentlich nur langweilig, als ich das fabriziert habe, aber es freut mich, dass man mir zustimmt, dass die Story süß ist... ^___^ Und die Märchen von den Gebrüdern Grimm können echt traumatisch wirken, da hast du recht... Ich meine, da wimmelt es nur so von Gewalt... ^_^"  
  
Hier ist also das nächste Kapitel von SvC für alle beigeisterten Leser! ^_~  
  
- Banshee  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kapitel 09  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
In Tokio sah sich Eiri in der Zwischenzeit mit ganz anderen Dingen konfrontiert.  
  
Nachdem er und Sharon gegessen hatten, war dem Mädchen wieder eingefallen, dass es ja eigentlich schon seit sie angekommen war ihrem Daddy das Geschenk geben wollte, das sie mitgebracht hatte. Was sie dann auch nach einigem Herumwühlen in ihrem Gepäck, getan hatte.  
  
Das hatte zur Folge, dass Eiri jetzt im Wohnzimmer saß; ein erwartungsvoll grinsendes Mädchen vor sich und ein... Hundehalsband in der Hand.  
  
Er schaute auf das Halsband, dann zu Sharon und blinzelte sie erst einmal verwirrt an.  
  
"Uhm... Kleine... Ich habe keinen Hund," erklärte er dann dem immer noch grinsenden Mädchen.  
  
Sharon ließ sich schwungvoll neben Eiri auf die Couch fallen und strahlte ihn an, bevor sie Luft holte und zu einer Erklärung ansetzte.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass du keinen Hund hast, Daddy! Aber das ist ja auch nur ein Teil von deinem Geschenk. Mommy hat gesagt, dass es einfacher ist, wenn wir den Hund erst hier kaufen. Wegen dem Flugzeug und weil wir ihn dann hätten betäuben lassen müssen und das hätte ihm sicher nicht gefallen und er wäre dann den ganzen Flug über ganz alleine irgendwo ganz unten im Flugzeug in einem ganz kleinen Käfig eingesperrt gewesen und hätte niemanden zum Spielen gehabt, aber das hätte ihn wahrscheinlich nicht gestört, weil er ja betäubt gewesen wäre und geschlafen hätte, aber ich glaube, ihm wäre trotzdem langweilig gewesen. Und außerdem hat Mommy gemeint, dass es sicher besser ist, wenn du dir deinen neuen Hund selber aussuchst, damit er dir auch bestimmt gefällt. Ich glaube, wenn ich dir einen ausgesucht hätte, hätte er dir sicher auch gefallen, aber da ist ja das mit dem Betäuben gewesen, also hat Mommy mich überreden können, dass wir dir erst hier einen Hund kaufen, aber sie hat mir versprochen, dass ich mitkommen darf, wenn du ihn aussuchen gehst. Ich darf doch mit, auch wenn Mommy jetzt nicht hier ist, oder?"  
  
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt beschloss Sharon, dass es an der Zeit war, wieder einmal zu Atmen und sie verstummte, ihre Augen erwartungsvoll auf Eiri gerichtet, um zu erfahren, was er davon hielt, dass sie mitkommen wollte, wenn er seinen neuen Hund kaufte.  
  
Eiri dagegen beschäftigte sich im Moment weniger damit, mit -wem- er einen Hund kaufen gehen sollte, sondern eher damit, dass er -überhaupt- einen Hund kaufen sollte.  
  
"Wie ist Kira auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie mir einen Hund schenken könnte?" war nach einer Zeit des Schweigens schließlich die Frage, die als erstes ihrem Weg aus Eiris Mund fand.  
  
"Mommy sagt, dass du... aso-irgendwas bist," verkündete Sharon.  
  
'Aso-irgendwas? Vermutlich 'asozial', wie ich Kira kenne...'  
  
"Und wieso brauche ich dann einen -Hund-?"  
  
Kiras Logik war schon immer etwas gewesen, das außer ihr nur die wenigsten Menschen verstanden, doch das trieb diese Tatsache in neue Höhen.  
  
Sharon zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Mommy hat gesagt, dass eine Katze nicht in Frage kommt, weil die zu eigensinnig sind und du das auch bist und ihr euch deshalb dann wahrscheinlich nicht vertragt. Gehen wir den Hund jetzt gleich kaufen?"  
  
Bevor Eiri dem Mädchen schonend beibringen konnte, dass er nicht die Absicht hatte, einen Hund zu kaufen, klingelte das Telefon.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kira hatte Shuichi dazu überredet, mit ihr nach Tokio zurückzugehen und sich den Rest der Geschichte von Eiri erklären zu lassen. Erst hatte der Junge gezögert, doch schließlich hatte er eingesehen, dass er irgendwann wieder mit Eiri reden musste. Zumindest dann, wenn er erfahren wollte, was es mit diesem Kind auf sich hatte, denn Kira schwieg sich zum Thema ausgiebig aus, nachdem sie ihm erklärt hatte, dass Eiri ruhig auch einen Teil der 'Aufklärungsarbeit', wie sie es nannte, übernehmen sollte.  
  
Jetzt stand sie an einem öffentlichen Telefon am Flughafen und wählte Eiris Nummer, während Shuichi auf dem Weg war, ihren Flug zurück nach Tokio zu buchen.  
  
Das Freizeichen ertönte nur ein einziges Mal, bevor Kira Eiris Stimme aus der Leitung vernahm.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Eiri war am Telefon, noch bevor es ein zweites Mal klingeln konnte und nahm den Hörer ab.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"I-chan! Hallo!"  
  
"Kira? Wo bist du? Hast du Shuichi gefunden?"  
  
"Natürlich, was glaubst du denn? Wir sind gerade am Flughafen in Kyoto und so gut wie auf dem Rückweg, keine Panik!" Kira klang eindeutig fröhlich. "Aber nur zur Vorwarnung: Ich hab ihm zwar erklärt, woher wir uns kennen und alles, aber wie du zu Cherry gekommen bist, kannst du ihm selbst beibringen!"  
  
Eiri hätte es wissen müssen. Wenn Kira so fröhlich klang, bedeutete das meistens, dass sie eine Botschaft zu überbringen hatte, die zwar keinen Schaden anrichtete, dem Empfänger aber trotzdem nicht gefiel.  
  
Seufzend beschloss Eiri das Thema zu wechseln.  
  
"Ich bin also asozial? Gut! Aber wozu brauche ich einen Hund?!?"  
  
Am anderen Ende der Leitung blieb es für einen Moment still, dann ertönte ein Kichern, dass eindeutig von Kira stammte.  
  
"Dann hat Cherry dir also dein 'Geschenk' überreicht; mit Erklärung, wie es scheint. Aber keine Sorge, jetzt brauchst du keinen Hund mehr."  
  
"Aha, und warum jetzt auf einmal wieder nicht?" Eiris Stimme bekam langsam aber sicher einen gereizten Klang.  
  
"Ganz ruhig, I-chan! Mit einem Hund hättest du Gassi gehen müssen und dann wärst du zwangsläufig unter Menschen gekommen. Kurz gesagt ist die Idee mit dem Hund aus meinem zwanghaften Drang, dich zu verkuppeln, entstanden, was jetzt ja nicht mehr nötig ist. Schließlich hast du deinen Shu-chan!"  
  
"Bist du dir da so sicher?"  
  
Eiris Ärger war verflogen und er konzentrierte sich wieder voll und ganz auf die Tatsache, dass er Shuichi für immer verloren haben könnte, wenn er nicht bald dazu kam, ihm alles zu erklären und sich zu entschuldigen.  
  
Kiras Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen.  
  
"Doch, ich bin mir schon ziemlich sicher, zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf! Der Junge ist verrückt nach dir, das weiß ich jetzt schon und ich kenne ihn ja wirklich noch nicht lange. Wenn du dich nicht total dämlich anstellst, wenn du ihn das nächste Mal siehst, dürfte das Ganze eigentlich kein Problem sein."  
  
"Hn..."  
  
"Glaub mir, I-chan! Der Junge hat irgendwas davon gesagt, dass er sofort ins Studio muss, wenn wir wieder in Tokio sind, weil ihn sonst irgendein verrückter Amerikaner erschießt - ich will gar nicht wissen, wovon er redet - und ich rufe dich von dort aus an, sobald wir da sind, ja?"  
  
"Gut..."  
  
"Also bis dann, I-chan! Ich muss Schluss machen, Shuichi kommt zurück. Grüß Cherry von mir, ja? Byebye!"  
  
Klick. Tuuut-tuuut...  
  
Eiri kam zu der Erkenntnis, dass Kira offensichtlich eine Vorliebe dafür hatte, die Telefonverbindung zu unterbrechen, bevor ihr Gesprächspartner noch ein letztes Mal zu Wort kam. Er legte den Hörer auf und drehte sich zu Sharon um, die ihn fragend ansah.  
  
"Gehen wir jetzt doch keinen Hund kaufen?" fragte sie enttäuscht.  
  
Eiri schaue sie einen Moment lang schweigend an und überlegte.  
  
"Doch! Los, zieh dich an. Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, was für einen Hund ich haben will, also musst du mir helfen, einen zu finden, okay?"  
  
"Okay!!!"  
  
Sharon war offensichtlich begeistert von der Idee.  
  
Eiri wollte zwar immer noch keinen Hund, aber er kannte jemanden, der sich bestimmt über einen freuen würde und wie es aussah würde er ziemlich bald ein Versöhnungsgeschenk brauchen können.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hehehe... ^_^" Ganz ehrlich... ich hatte total vergessen, dass Cherry ja unbedingt ein Geschenk für Eiri kaufen gehen wollte und musste das jetzt endlich noch mal einbringen... Und da mir beim besten Willen nicht eingefallen ist, was ich Eiri da Tolles schenken könnte ist eben sowas draus geworden... ^_^"  
  
Langsam geht die ganze Story einem Ende zu, schon gemerkt? Ich habe ja schon bei Kapitel 05 gesagt, dass höchstens noch drei weitere Kapitel zu erwarten sind. Das hätte bedeutet, dass es nach Kapitel 08 fertig gewesen wäre. Doch an dieser Stelle dürfen sich alle bei Sally bedanken, wegen der ich Shu noch mal schnell nach Kyoto geschickt habe, damit sich das ganze ein bisschen in die Länge zieht! ^_^  
  
Bis zum nächsten Mal!  
  
- Banshee 


	11. Kapitel 10

*vorsichtig anschleicht* Sorrysorrysorry... Tut mir leid, dass ich mit diesem Kapitel so lange auf mich warten habe lassen! Ich weiß, dass es besonders gemein ist, weil es sich um das letzte Kapitel handelt. Noch mal sorry!  
  
Dafür ist es doch nicht das letzte, sondern das vorletzte Kapitel und bevor mich irgendwer erwürgt, weil er denkt, dass ich das -wirklich- letzte Kapitel wieder eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht daherbringe: Die Story -ist- beendet! Ich habe alles bis zum letzten Kapitel getippt, beta-gelesen, geringfügig überarbeitet und, was das Wichtigste ist, online-gestellt!  
  
- Banshee  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kapitel 10  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kira betrat hinter Shuichi das Studio und sah sich neugierig um.  
  
Außer ihnen befand sich niemand hier und Shuichi bedeutete ihr, Platz zu nehmen, nachdem er selbst das Gleiche getan hatte. Sie schwiegen sich einige Momente lang gegenseitig an, bis es Kira zu blöd wurde und sie begann, Shuichi über seine Arbeit und seine Arbeitskollegen auszufragen.  
  
Die Beiden waren in ihr Gespräch vertieft, als die Tür aufging und Hiro hereinkam.  
  
"Shuichi! Wo hast du den ganzen Tag gesteckt, verdammt? K ist bereit, zu töten! Hast du vergessen, das wir in ein paar Wochen ein Konzert haben? Wir müssen uns vorbereiten!"  
  
Shuichi sprang auf und bemühte sich, seinen Freund zu beruhigen.  
  
"Reg dich nicht auf, Hiro! Wir haben ja nur einen Tag versäumt; ich war schon länger verschwunden..." informierte er den Jungen mit einem vorsichtigen Grinsen.  
  
Hiro seufzte auf und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare.  
  
"Stimmt... Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte er Shuichi.  
  
"Ja, so ziemlich."  
  
"Gut, denn wenn K dich erwischt, kann sich das schnell ändern," erklärte Hiro lächelnd.  
  
Kira beschloss, dass sie sich ignoriert fühlte und etwas dagegen unternehmen musste. Doch bevor sie dazu kam, klingelte ihr Handy. Ein Blick auf das Display zeigte ihr, dass Eiri sie anrief.  
  
'Ups! Ich wollte ihn ja anrufen, wenn wir hier angekommen sind...'  
  
"Yup?" fragte sie fröhlich ins Handy.  
  
Shuichi und Hiro hatten ihre Unterhaltung unterbrochen, als sie den Klingelton des Handys gehört hatten und Hiro hatte seinem pinkhaarigen Freund einen fragenden Blick zugeworfen, den dieser aber ignorierte, da er im Moment nichts erklären wollte.  
  
"Mhm... mhm... ja... mhm... okay!"  
  
Kira beendete das Telefongespräch und steckte das Handy zurück in ihre Handtasche. Dann wandte sie sich an Shuichi.  
  
"Du hast besucht, Shu-chan! Er wartet im Café gegenüber auf dich!"  
  
Sie zwinkerte ihm grinsend zu und scheuchte ihn aus dem Raum.  
  
Nachdem Shuichi das Studio verlassen hatte, breitete sich erneut Schweigen in dem Raum aus. Diesmal wurde es von Hiro unterbrochen.  
  
"Bist du die, von der er denkt, dass sie seine Frau oder Freundin ist?" wollte er wissen.  
  
Kira wandte sich ihm zu und musterte ihn erst einmal von oben bis unten, bevor sie ihm lächelnd antwortete.  
  
"Ja, bin ich!"  
  
"Und? Bist du es?"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Seine Frau oder Freundin?"  
  
"Nein, bin ich nicht!"  
  
"Und ist sie es?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Das Mädchen. Ist sie seine Tochter?"  
  
"Nein! Und wir beide müssen an unserer Kommunikation arbeiten!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Als Shuichi das besagte Café betrat, entdeckte er Eiri sofort. Das war nicht schwer, da Eiri und das kleine Mädchen, das er ihn seiner Wohnung gesehen hatte, die einzige Kundschaft in dem Laden war.  
  
Trotzdem hatte Eiri nicht bemerkt, dass Shuichi den Raum betreten hatte. Er war mit dem Mädchen beschäftigt, das anscheinend hartnäckig versuchte, an irgendetwas heranzukommen, das Eiri unter seiner Jacke versteckt hatte. Eiri selbst schien etwas dagegen zu haben, denn er wies sie immer wieder an, sich hinzusetzen und Ruhe zu geben. Offensichtlich erfolglos. Was immer er unter der Jacke hatte schien eine zu große Faszination auf das Mädchen auszuüben.  
  
Shuichi konnte ein Grinsen nicht zurückhalten, als er die beiden beobachtete und beschloss, Eiri aus seiner Bedrängnis zu befreien.  
  
Er näherte sich dem Tisch, an dem Eiri saß und neben dem das Mädchen aufgeregt auf und ab hüpfte und wurde schließlich von Eiri bemerkt.  
  
Überrascht nahm Shuichi den Ausdruck in Eiris Augen wahr, als dieser ihn erkannte. Eiri war verunsichert. Das war neu.  
  
"Shuichi..."  
  
"Yuki."  
  
Auch wenn Shuichi sich nach außen hin ruhig gab, raste sein Herz und er war sich sicher, dass er jeden Moment umkippen würde. Er wusste inzwischen, in welcher Beziehung Kira und Eiri zueinander standen, aber von dem Mädchen wusste er noch nicht einmal den Namen. Was, wenn sie nun wirklich Yukis Tochter war?  
  
Eiri konnte Shuichi ansehen, dass dieser nervös war. Ihn selbst ging es nicht besser. Er hoffte nur, dass sich alles in einer Weise aufklären würde, die ihn Shuichi nicht verlieren ließ. Denn auch wenn er immer noch zögerte, es zuzugeben, brauchte er den energiegeladenen Jungen und wusste nicht, was er tun würde, wenn dieser sich dazu entscheiden würde, ihn zu verlassen.  
  
Sharon schaute neugierig von ihrem Daddy zu dem Jungen, der gerade gekommen war. Sie erkannte ihn als denjenigen wieder, der am Abend nach ihrer Ankunft ihn der Wohnung ihres Daddys gewesen war und dann so plötzlich wegrannte. Beide schwiegen einander an und wussten offensichtlich nicht, was sie tun sollten. Und Sharon wäre nicht von Kira großgezogen worden, wenn sie weiter schweigend beobachtet hätte.  
  
"Hallo! Du hast mir immer noch nicht verraten, wer du bist," strahlte sie Shuichi an.  
  
Ihre Worte rissen sowohl Shuichi wie auch Eiri aus ihren Gedanken. Nach einer kurzen Pause antwortete Shuichi.  
  
"Ich heiße Shuichi."  
  
"Bist du ein Freund von Daddy?"  
  
Shuichi schaute zu Eiri, der ihn immer noch mit diesem unsicheren Blick ansah und antwortete schließlich: "Ja, bin ich."  
  
Er setzte sich an gegenüber von Eiri an den Tisch und bemerkte, dass seine Antwort Eiri dazu veranlasst hatte, sich ein wenig zu entspannen. Verständlich. Sie hatte ihm gezeigt, dass Shuichi immerhin bereit war, ihm zuzuhören und das war in dieser Situation alles, was er erwarten konnte.  
  
"Und wie heißt du?" wandte Shuichi sich wieder dem Mädchen zu.  
  
Er war sich sicher, dass er Eiri diese Frage im Moment noch nicht mit fester Stimme stellen konnte und er wollte immerhin wissen, wie er das Mädchen anreden sollte.  
  
"Sharon," erwiderte sie fröhlich. "Aber Mommy nennt mich immer Cherry und Daddy sagt nur 'Kleine'." In ihrer Stimme schwang ein leichter Vorwurf mit, als sie mit einem Kopfnicken in Eiris Richtung deutete.  
  
Eiri bemerkte, wie Shuichi bei dem Wort 'Daddy' leicht zusammenzuckte und beschloss, dass sie sich lange genug ausgewichen waren und es Zeit für eine Unterhaltung war. Und diesmal würde er den Hauptanteil an dem habe, was Gesprochen wurde.  
  
"Kleine, warum gehst du nicht und... was weiß ich, unterhalte dich mit dem Kellner!" sagte Eiri zu Sharon.  
  
Das Mädchen blinzelte ihn erst nur überrascht an, doch dann verstand sie, dass das hier offensichtlich eines der berüchtigten 'Gespräche unter vier Augen' werden sollte und begab sich auf die Suche nach besagtem Kellner.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
So... jetzt noch zum Endspurt...  
  
Endlich passiert das, auf das ihr wahrscheinlich (hoffentlich) die ganze Zeit gewartet habt: Es wird klar, was verdammt noch mal eigentlich der Grund für das ganze Theater war! ^_^"  
  
- Banshee 


	12. Kapitel 11

*lol* Ich hab einen online Goth-Namen-Creator gefunden... das Ding macht Spaß! *ggg* (die Adresse ist: , falls es jemanden interessiert...) Auf jeden Fall hab ich mit dem Ding was ziemlich Interessantes herausgefunden *ggg*; nämlich die 'Goth-Namen' von Eiri und Shu... *frinz*  
  
Eiri ist 'Midnight Fantasy' und Shuichi 'Vicious Tongue'...  
  
Alle weiteren Kommentare behalte ich für mich und grinse nur übers ganze Gesicht ^____^  
  
Ich bin übrigens 'Vicious Mistress' *muahahaha* ^_^"  
  
- Banshee  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kapitel 11  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Shuichi wartete schweigend, aber nicht unbedingt geduldig darauf, dass Eiri damit beginnen würde, zu sagen, was auch immer er ihm sagen wollte.  
  
"Ich vermute, du willst von mir wissen, was es mit Sharon auf sich hat?" frage Eiri schließlich.  
  
Shuichi nickte nur.  
  
Eiri seufzte auf und fuhr fort: "Irgendwie stimmt deine Vermutung, dass sie meine Tochter ist. Irgendwie aber auch nicht!" fügte er schnell hinzu, als er den Ausdruck auf Shuichis Gesicht sah.  
  
"Wenn du hier versuchst, mir zu erklären, was los ist, solltest du es vielleicht mit Aussagen versuchen, die etwas eindeutiger sind..." stellte Shuichi leicht gereizt fest.  
  
"Das weiß ich selbst auch!" erwiderte Eiri nicht weniger genervt. "Es würde helfen, wenn ich wüsste, dass du nicht jeden Moment aufstehen und gehen kannst und ich dich dann nie wieder sehen werde..."  
  
Dieses Geständnis überraschte Eiri genauso sehr wie Shuichi. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, etwas in dieser Art zu sagen, aber es war ihm einfach so herausgerutscht.  
  
Eiri musterte unsicher Shuichis Gesicht und stellte überrascht fest, dass die unbedacht hervorgesprudelten Worte eine durchaus positive Wirkung auf Shuichi gehabt hatten.  
  
Der Junge sah zwar genauso überrascht aus, wie Eiri sich fühlte, doch der Ausdruck in seinen Augen hatte sich verändert.  
  
Plötzlich grinste Shuichi ihn an. Ein zögerndes und nicht vollständig überzeugendes Grinsen, doch eine gewaltige Verbesserung zu dem todernsten Gesichtsausdruck, den Shuichi bisher zur Schau gestellt hatte, fand Eiri.  
  
"Keine Panik! Ich will wissen, was verdammt noch mal eigentlich los ist und werde hier nicht aufstehen, bevor du mich nicht bis ins Detail aufgeklärt hast!" verkündete Shuichi immer noch grinsend und Eiri spürte wie sich langsam Erleichterung in ihm breit machte.  
  
Vielleicht nahm das Ganze ja doch noch ein gutes Ende.  
  
Eiri atmete noch einmal tief ein und begann dann mit seiner Erklärung.  
  
"Woher ich Kira kenne, weißt du ja schon, oder? Zumindest hat sie mir gesagt, dass sie dir das erzählt hat." Nachdem Shuichi zustimmend genickt hatte, fuhr Eiri fort: "Sharon ist rein rechtlich gesehen, meine und Kiras Tochter. Allerdings ist sie weder meine noch Kiras -richtige- Tochter. Sobald Kira achtzehn und damit volljährig war, ist sie auf die verrückte Idee gekommen, ein Kind zu adoptieren. Dazu brauchte sie aber auch jemanden, der die Vaterrolle übernahm, oder die Behörden hätten nicht zugestimmt, ihr ein Kind anzuvertrauen. Ich weiß nicht, wieso sie ausgerechnet mich dazu brauchte, aber ihre Überzeugungskraft ist fantastisch. Und das Ganze endete damit, dass sie ihr adoptiertes Kind hatte und in Amerika wohnte und ich hier in Japan der Vater dieses Kindes war, das ich vor ein paar Tagen zum ersten Mal persönlich getroffen habe." (1)  
  
Eiri wartete auf Shuichis Reaktion und als diese dann kam, traf sie ihn völlig unvorbereitet.  
  
"Das ist das längste, was ich dich je in einem Stück habe sagen hören," sagte Shuichi und klang leicht fasziniert.  
  
Nachdem Eiri den Jungen eine seiner Meinung nach ausreichende Zeitspanne lang fassungslos angestarrt hatte, fragte er nach: "Das ist alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast?"  
  
"Nein. Ich finde auch, dass ich überreagiert habe, als ich Cherry und Kira das erste Mal gesehen habe und dadurch die ganze Situation unnötig verkompliziert worden ist. Ich hätte ja auch einfach dich oder Kira fragen können, was los ist, anstatt wegzulaufen."  
  
"Das war nicht deine Schuld!" erwiderte Eiri energisch. "Ich weiß, dass du meist nach deinen Gefühlen reagierst, ohne lange nachzudenken. Ich bin hier derjenige, von dem man vernünftige Reaktionen erwartet. Das Ganze wäre überhaupt nicht passiert, wenn ich dich nicht... grundlos rausgeschmissen hätte. Das tut mir leid und ich will mich bei dir entschuldigen. Und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du trotzdem wieder mit mir nach Hause kommst."  
  
Während Eiris kurzer Rede hatte Shuichi mehr und mehr begonnen, über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen und jetzt warf er sich förmlich quer über den ganzen Tisch, um Eiri um den Hals zu fallen.  
  
"Sicher komm ich mit dir mit!" versicherte er fröhlich grinsend. "Ich habe vorhin gesehen, wie du dich mit Cherry abgeplagt hast und kann dich doch nicht alleine mit ihr kämpfen lassen! Außerdem liebe ich dich!"  
  
Diese Aussage veranlasste Eiri dazu, ebenfalls zu lächeln. Vielleicht trug auch die Tatsache, dass Shuichi inzwischen in seinem Schoß saß und ihn ausgiebig an sich drückte dazu bei. Ihm war eindeutig vergeben worden.  
  
Eiri wollte antworten, doch in diesem Moment beschloss das Etwas, das Eiri immer noch unter seiner Jacke versteckt hatte, das es genug davon hatte, zwischen Eiri und Shuichi eingequetscht zu sein und schob seinen Kopf aus der Jacke.  
  
Shuichi sah sich plötzlich nicht mehr Eiri gegenüber, sondern starrte in die dunkelbraunen Knopfaugen eines jungen Golden Redrevier, der neugierig zurückschaute und dann seine rosa Zunge herausfahren ließ, um Shuichi über die Nase zu lecken.  
  
Das brachte Shuichi aus der Erstarrung, die ihn kurzzeitig befallen hatte und mit einem begeisterten Aufschrei holte er den Welpen vollständig aus Eiris Jacke, um ihn durchzuknuddeln.  
  
Eiri verfolgte das Geschehen sichtbar amüsiert. Er hatte Recht gehabt: Shuichi war auf den ersten Blick vernarrt in den Hund.  
  
"Yuki! Seit wann hast du einen Hund?" fragte Shuichi schließlich, den Welpen fest an seine Brust gedrückt.  
  
"Das ist nicht meiner," erwiderte Eiri lächelnd.  
  
"Nicht? Wem gehört er dann?" wollte Shuichi überrascht wissen.  
  
"Dir," antwortete Eiri kurz und sein Lächeln wuchs zu etwas, das schon beinahe einem Grinsen ähnelte, als er Shuichis verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
  
"Kira wollte, dass ich mir einen Hund zulege, aber ich wollte keinen. Dann habe ich daran gedacht, wie hyperaktiv du immer bist und habe dir den Hund gekauft. Jetzt hast du jemanden, mit dem du dich beschäftigen kannst, wenn ich zu tun habe und ich brauche kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, weil ich dich vernachlässige," erklärte Eiri einem strahlenden Shuichi.  
  
"Yuki! Danke! Ich liebe ihn!"  
  
"Und ich liebe dich."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Eiri lachte.  
  
"Du hast mich schon gehört. Ich liebe dich, Shuichi!"  
  
Eiri hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, doch nun sah Shuichi noch glücklicher aus, als zuvor. Und als Eiri sich ein wenig vorlehnte, um Shuichi zu küssen, kam ihm dieser auf halben Wege entgegen.  
  
Ihr Kuss dauerte allerdings nicht lange, da er von einem entzückten Aufschrei unterbrochen wurde, als Kira sich auf die Beiden stürzte und sie stürmisch umarmte.  
  
Es erforderte Eiris ganzes Können, um zu verhindern, dass er und Shuichi unter Kiras Ansturm vom Stuhl fielen, bevor diese sie wieder losließ.  
  
"Ihr wisst gar nicht, was für ein absolut süßes Paar ihr seid!" verkündete sie strahlend.  
  
Eiri befürchtete schon, dass sie sich ein zweites Mal auf sie stürzen würde, doch Kira beschränkte sich darauf, auszusehen wie ein kleines Kind, das vor einem Weihnachtsbaum steht, unter dem es vor Geschenken nur so wimmelt.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
Sharon hatte Kiras Stimme gehört und war sofort herangekommen, um sie zu begrüßen. Jetzt sprang sie förmlich an ihrer Mommy hoch und umarmte sie.  
  
"Hi, Cherry-Schatz! Warst du brav?"  
  
"Sicher!"  
  
"Irgendwie komme ich mir hier vernachlässigt vor..." mischte sich in diesem Moment Hiro ein, den Shuichi und Eiri bis dahin gar nicht bemerkt hatten.  
  
Kira warf ihm ein Grinsen zu, bevor sie sich wieder an Eiri wandte.  
  
"I-chan, weißt du was? Ihr beide habt eure Wohnung wieder für euch; ich ziehe aus!"  
  
"Das brauchst du nicht!" sagte Shuichi sofort. "Es ist genug Platz, du brauchst wegen mir nicht zu gehen!"  
  
Kira grinste nur noch breiter, als sie erwiderte: "Ich zieh nicht wegen dir aus, Shu-chan! Ich wollte sowieso nur solange bei I-chan bleiben, bis ich eine eigene Wohnung gefunden habe."  
  
"Und wann hast du das geschafft?" fragte Eiri überrascht.  
  
Soweit er sich erinnerte, war Kira in letzter Zeit eher damit beschäftigt gewesen, Shuichi nachzurennen, als eine Wohnung zu suchen.  
  
"Ich ziehe bei ihm ein!" verkündete Kira und deutete auf Hiro, was Shuichi beinahe dazu veranlasste, von Eiris Schoß zu fallen, wenn dieser ihn nicht festgehalten hätte.  
  
"Was?!? Bei Hiro? Wieso? Wann?"  
  
Hiro lachte.  
  
"Nachdem ich damit fertig war, sie anzugiften, haben wir uns ein wenig unterhalten und ich bin draufgekommen, dass Kira eine Wohnung braucht. Ihr beide habt genug mit euch selbst zu tun, da braucht ihr Kira und Sharon nicht auch noch," erklärte er mit einem Augenzwinkern in Shuichis Richtung, der prompt rot wurde.  
  
"Yup! Hiro war so freundlich, mir anzubieten, bei ihm einzuziehen und wer weiß, vielleicht ziehe ich ja endgültig nach Japan?" (2) fügte Kira lachend hinzu und hackte sich bei Hiro unter, nachdem sie Sharon wieder zu Boden gesetzt hatte. "Ich komme unser Gepäck heute noch irgendwann holen, I-chan. Bis dahin viel Spaß euch beiden!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten zog sie Hiro aus dem Café und Sharon folgte ihnen, während sie immer wieder wissen wollte, wer Hiro denn nun eigentlich war.  
  
Eiri und Shuichi sahen ihnen eine Weile hinterher, bis Eiri schließlich aufstand und Shuichi mit sich hochzog. Er ging einige Schritte Richtung Ausgang und blieb dann stehen, um sich nach Shuichi umzudrehen.  
  
Nachdem er eine Hand nach dem Jungen ausgestreckt hatte, fragte er: "Gehen wir nach Hause?"  
  
Shuichi ergriff Eiris Hand, während er den kleinen Hund mit der anderen immer noch an seine Brust drückte.  
  
"Mit dir immer," antwortete er und schenkte Eiri ein strahlendes Lächeln, das von diesem erwidert wurde.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ende  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
OMG! Na wenn das jetzt nicht vor Kitsch trieft, weiß ich auch nicht mehr... ^_^"  
  
Also mir gefällt die gesamte Story! Ich habe sie vorhin noch einmal vollständig durchgelesen und richtig mitgefiebert, obwohl ich ja genau wusste, was passiert. Und auf dieser Tatsache gründet die Aussage, dass ich es wohl geschafft habe, eine ganz anständige Fanfic zu produzieren. Das ist meine Meinung; wer anders darüber denkt, wird ignoriert... ^_~ Ich bn glücklich! ^_^  
  
(1) Ja... Ich weiß, dass dieser gesamten Erklärung ein -bisschen- Logik fehlt. Zumindest an der Stelle, an der Kira mit achtzehn volljährig ist. Ich weiß, dass das mit der Volljährigkeit in Amerika anders ist, als bei uns hier, aber wie alt hätte ich die Lady machen sollen? So alt ist, Eiri ja auch noch nicht. Und weiters gebe ich zu, dass ich nicht die -geringste- Ahnung habe, wie es funktioniert, ein Kind zu adoptieren, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht möglich wäre, es so durchzuziehen, wie ich es hier geschildert habe. Falls sich irgendwer an dieser Auflösung der Geschichte stört, tut es mir leid, aber so war es von Anfang an geplant.  
  
(2) Ich ignoriere die Existenz von Ayaka. Punkt. Darüber wird nicht diskutiert. *lol*  
  
Ansonsten hab ich nur noch etwas zu sagen: WOOOOOHOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Ähem... Ich freue mich wahnsinnig!!! (Für alle, die es noch nicht gemerkt haben... ^_^") 'SvC' ist die erste Geschichte über tausend Wörtern, die ich tatsächlich fertiggeschrieben habe! Normalerweise verliere ich in der Mitte das Interesse, weil ich schon wieder an einer anderen Idee arbeite. Das diese Story tatsächlich fertiggeworden ist, ist allen zu verdanken, die Reviews geschrieben haben. Danke! ^_^  
  
- Banshee 


End file.
